The Prince of Fire
by Dragonnessa
Summary: What happens when there is a rival for one's affections? This is a story inspired in part by a fan follower who informs me of Ronin being different from those of Moonhaven. It is a story of unrequited love and more, of a lady warrior (a female Leafman) falling for Ronin and a neighboring ruler wanting the Queen for his own at whatever cost. Can Ronin protect his one true love?
1. Chapter 1 A festival and the Emissary

Prologue: A Festival of Flowers

The neighbouring Kingdom of Igneo had often, if not always, been feared by many. Few of the Moonhaven folk would dare visit Igneo as their Prince, the sole ruler of the Kingdom of Igneo has been known to possess magic and was therefore best left undisturbed. Igneo's denizens are not so different from those of Moonhaven however, despite being more warlike in nature, in recent times they have mostly kept to themselves and to the Prince's command of not unnecessarily going out of their territory.

Meanwhile, in Moonhaven, Queen Tara was busy talking to her Elders of the Council, discussing the upcoming Flower Festival held annually in her kingdom where all the forest gather to celebrate the multitude and vibrancy of almost every single flowering flora of the Forest. It was a big festival, sometimes going on for days where dancing, music and an almost endless supply of different culinary dishes and drink is had by all. At night, the sky would light up with fireworks to the enjoyment of many. Children would be running around and playing games. Families gather to talk about good times and have fun. The scroll-keeper Nim Galuu would provide entertainment and whenever he is around, a guaranteed packed audience is sure to be present. Not to mention the snail and slug duo, Mub and Grub who would have a field day. It was also the most colourful, as the residents of the Forest would create masterpieces of flower arrangements, all to be personally viewed by the Queen. There is also a competition for the best ever flower arrangement which if chosen, gets to be displayed in the Queen's palace for all to see.

The Flower Festival is also a monumental security risk for the Leafmen, Protectors of the Forest, as they try to keep the peace as well as continue to guard their most beloved Queen. General Ronin in particular was never fond of such festivities, and thankfully this particular one is only held once a year. And so far each festival has come and gone without any incident, and Ronin was hopeful it would happen this time too.

"Something in your mind, Ronin?" Queen Tara gently asked after she has dismissed the Council Elders. She noticed him brooding as he stood guard watching her going through the final details with the Council. Then his Queen rose to gracefully walk over to where he was, getting too close that he could almost smell her perfume. He was not certain whether she does wear perfume, all he knows is that whenever she gets this close, he can smell her scent, and it was enough to drive him crazy. So much so that he had to consciously take control of his mind and keep to the job at hand – that of guarding his Queen with his life, and not allowing his emotions to take the better of him.

But they were alone now, and she is this close to him….

In his eyes, she is the only breathtakingly beautiful woman he has ever known, but his heart keeps reminding him that she is equally the most unattainable. At the same time, he is a man, and he can't help noticing the sway of her hips causing ripples along her flowing gown or the slight incline of her regal head as she looked at him with concern.

"Your Majesty," he started, "I am not overtly keen on you continuing such a Festival…"

"Oh Ronin," the Queen smiled, "It will be all right, just like all the other festivals before it. And it would be fun so I'm expecting you to smile a lot…." She slowly touched his cheek, trying to reassure him. Ronin struggled hard to maintain composure, despite the tingling charging effects running through his body whenever his Queen fleetingly and innocently touches him. If only she would realize what this simple gesture was doing to him! Ronin sighed, and cupping his hand over Queen Tara's, he raised her hand to his lips. Momentarily giving in to his normally controlled emotions, he kissed her hand and whispered: "I hope you are right, Your Majesty…"

Chapter 1: The Emissary

Laughter pierced through the blue skies looking down at a huge gathering below. Moonhaven has come alive with people bringing in assortments of flowers, creative works of art, stalls full of handicrafts, mouth-watering feasts, instruments of every kind, trinkets and clothing from across the kingdom. There was endless chatter and music, and some the Leafmen stationed on the ground were joining in the festivities. Street performers were here and there, some dancing, others singing, and the rest performing their particular talent, one of which was a comedic ventriloquist who created quite a stir among the crowds. Mub and Grub were enthralled at a certain puppet show depicting how the Leafmen managed to push back the Boggans in the last battle. The main attraction was of course, a parade of flower arrangements soon to stand in a row so that Queen Tara gets a chance to view each one personally.

The Queen arriving in her royal barge manned by dozens of dragonflies was always a sight to behold. Despite being surrounded by guards, her presence always brings a sense of pride and unity in her people. There were often a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs" each time she makes an appearance, and on this particular day, she looked more radiant and elegant as ever, clearly enjoying every moment and waving to everyone.

In a distance, among the trees, General Ronin astride his hummingbird kept a watchful eye on his Queen, occasionally glancing among the trees to ensure that his army of Leafmen was also standing by and on guard. Catching sight of his second-in-command, Finn among the trees, he signaled to him that all is well so far but to keep vigilant. As he returned his eyes on his Queen, a young female Leafman flew right next to Finn.

"Commander, all present and accounted for, as you ordered."

Finn nodded to the young lady Leafman, noting that this is Reena who has been promoted to squadron duty and who has proven herself a good warrior in their last battle with the Boggans. Underneath her helmet, strands of blonde hair were peeking through and her trained blue eyes rested on Ronin some trees beneath them.

Unbeknown to Finn and to everyone else, Reena has long since harboured a secret longing for their General Ronin. She knew him of days gone by, a long time ago when they were children. She knew not of where he came from, except that he seems bigger than the average Jinn who are natives of the Forest. But there was always something about him that attracted quite a few females, including herself who could never be immune to his bearing and stature. Despite all that seriousness, she knew that underneath lies a heart of gold very rarely exposed to anyone. She also knew of Nod's father who sadly passed away and of the young Tara before she was Queen. She briefly met the young Tara before she (Reena) was sent away by her family to finish her schooling elsewhere. But even then she could never understand Ronin's fascination to Tara to the exclusion of everyone else. This she ignored, thinking it was a temporary childhood phase and just maybe, General Ronin would notice her one day, or so she hoped.

She trained hard on her return to Moonhaven and enlisted in the Leafmen army just so she can get closer to him, honing her skills to almost match that of the greatest Leafmen there are. But now and again, each time she manages to catch a glimpse of Ronin, she would stop and stare at him. In her heart, he was her inspiration to be among the best and she was convinced that he is indeed the one for her.

So now she watches him, just as he was intently keeping his eyes on their Queen.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded from afar. News of a visitor was coming their way. All Leafmen were instantly on high alert, with weapons drawn and Ronin immediately flew down to be next to the Queen. Reena returned to her squadron without delay while Commander Finn took over the position just vacated by Ronin to await further commands from the General.

A hush descended on the crowds. Here and there, people were stopping what they were doing and looking at where the trumpet sounds was coming from.

Mub and Grub craned their necks to find out what was going on and Nim Galuu stopped his singing midway through as the trumpets continued to blare. Queen Tara was in the middle of a procession when she was stopped in her tracks. It was not long before Ronin was by her side and Leafmen guards quickly surrounded her. More guards went in front of the crowds standing in line to protect them. People and guards made way as an entourage of important looking officials and a group of ten soldiers appeared. They were riding on lizards whose forked tongues tasted the air now and again while slithering their way through. The two soldiers at the front of the entourage carried red flags that depicted flames of fire and their insignia had the symbols of the neighbouring Kingdom of Igneo.

The most decorated of these officials effortlessly slid off his lizard, and on one knee, bowed to the Queen as soon as he caught sight of her.

"We come in peace, Your Majesty," the official started, gesturing to his soldiers who equally came off their rides and bowed deeply to the Queen. As Tara was about to approach the bowing official, Ronin stood firmly before her. "Ronin, it's all right," she said, gently putting her hand on his forearm, "Lower your weapons." Ronin hesitated for a moment then quickly bowing to his Queen he gave the signal to his men to back down.

"Speak, please…" Queen Tara asked the official when she was close enough for him to hear her. Ronin continued to remain at her side, his hand ready on his sword.

"I am Asmodeus of the Kingdom Igneo. My Lord and Sire, the Prince Bellum wishes an audience with the Queen Tara, the One we know as the Life of the Forest. "

"And when does he intend to do this?"

"On the third night, when the moon is at its fullest, Your Majesty…"came the reply.

"It is most unusual for a royal from Igneo to venture outside their borders, Lord Asmodeus. Did he tell you why he particularly wants to see me?"

"Your Majesty, I am unfortunately not privy to that information. My instruction was merely to announce that he wants an audience with you, and as a token of good will, we bring to you personal gifts from His Highness."

Asmodeus stood up, signaling to the last two soldiers who came forward carrying the largest display of roses ever seen in the land. As this was laid at Queen Tara's feet, two more officials also laid smaller caskets of rare and endangered species of potted and blooming healing plants. As the officials and soldiers bowed and retreated, Queen Tara said; "Lord Asmodeus, these are indeed very impressive gifts, but there was no need for His Highness to go to such lengths."

"Your Majesty, it is the fervent wish of my Master that you would agree to see him. I was told not to leave until you said yes."

"Then his wish is granted. Tell His Highness that I appreciate his gifts. May goodwill indeed remain between our kingdoms," Queen Tara smiled. As the entourage departed, and the crowds resumed their enjoyment of the festival, Ronin looked at the gifts and then at Queen Tara.

"I feel this is a bad idea…."Ronin started. The Queen merely looked at him and held his hand, a gesture that Reena's keen eyes did not miss even when sitting astride her hummingbird from afar.

~ To be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

Asmodeus stopped at a clearing. At a valley below, just beyond the outskirts of Moonhaven, a large concentration of almost obscured tents dotted the landscape. Warriors decked in full red armour bearing the Kingdom of Igneo's coat of arms were going about their business, like ants from a distance scurrying to scavenge some food, except in this instance, it was more a gathering of force. Some were polishing their swords, others tending to their pet lizards which appear to be their main mode of transportation.

Men would grunt and nod as their commander passed them by who was hurrying along to the largest and most decorated of these tents.

It was indeed a most impressive tent, as Asmodeus took note of the thick fur rugs that lined its floors and the heavy tapestries on the walls all providing austerity to the atmosphere. His Master is certainly someone not to be trifled with.

An imposing muscular and stocky man with red hair, pale skin and strikingly handsome features dressed in rich robes of red with fur lining its collar stood at the far end, gazing at his water dragon, nestled and tethered to the royal stables nearby. His sea green eyes took stock of his dragon's distinctively deep angular head and scales that joined its vertebral crest extending down to the length of its body to its tail. He marvelled at its limbs which were strong and robust, able to climb trees and swim. To this day, it still amazes him how his dragon's tail, like most lizards can regenerate when lost. If he can only recreate that magic for himself, he would be invincible, not to mention near immortality. His commander intruded on this very thought, and he felt annoyance rise within him.

Asmodeus immediately dropped to his knees and bowed low almost whispering; "My Lord Prince Bellum…"

"What news have you brought me?" His Lord impatiently bellowed, taking out his annoyance on his hapless servant.

"Her Majesty, the Queen Tara has agreed to meet you."

"Is she what our spy have told us?"

"I have seen her with my own eyes, Sire. She is indeed the most beautiful, hair like midnight, ebony skin with eyes like the colour of leaves in late autumn. Powerful too, but heavily guarded especially by the one they call Ronin."

What do we know of this…" he smirked, "Ronin?"

"He is not of Moonhaven folk, Sire. No one knows where he came from, except that he was taken in by the Leafmen and trained to be one of them."

"Ahhh...but he must have a weakness..."

Asmodeus remained silent. He was not sure what his Master was hinting at. Prince Bellum sighed. Waving his hand to intolerantly dismiss Asmodeus, he looked back at his water dragon. Not caring that his servant quickly retreated out of the tent, he lifted his hand. His brows furrowed then honing his concentration, he watched his fingers slowly turn colour, from alabaster to a shadowy coal. Slowly, flickering embers of fire smouldered where his fingers once were, then hissed and grew until it was as large as his head. Watching the flames dance in what used to be his hand, he smiled and then whispering to himself, he vehemently said: "I am not called the Fire Prince for nothing. The Queen Tara will be mine….."

For too long now, Prince Bellum felt his people had always played second fiddle to the mighty Queen of the Forest. His father and his father before him and his long line of ancestors have always respected whoever the monarch was at that time. Their kingdoms although neighbouring each other had always remained equally fearful of the other and hence had remained separate. For as long as he can remember, he had always been against the dogma of letting things be as they are. He could not understand why he can't rule both kingdoms, and with a powerful Queen by his side, he would own not only Igneo but all of the Forest as well.

The magic of the Fire has only been passed on from one ruler to the next, and only to the firstborn son. Prince Bellum is the last of his kind, preferring not to share his secret magic, selfishly guarding it and keeping it all to him. With his growing arrogance and wilful ways it had made him dark of heart despite having good-looking features that stood out from the rest of his kin. His own father despaired of the disobedient behaviour he has been exhibiting since he was a child and could not understand where he could have gone wrong. On his deathbed, he commanded his son Bellum to honour the ways of their people, and allow them to continue to live in peace. This he blatantly disregarded for his thirst of power consumed him, and as he gained mastery of the Fire, so did his conceit and arrogance. He felt he was always better than anyone else and as it is only he who controls the Fire, then he believed himself a god, born to dominate all those he sees inferior to him, except one – Tara, the Life and Queen of the Forest.

He knew of her own special brand of magic, that of commanding Nature to do her bidding, of giving life against decay and rot. The Leafmen's skirmishes against Mandrake and the Boggans are well known all throughout his kingdom and beyond. He had considered at one point joining forces with Mandrake, but he sees him simply as a weak pawn in his scheme of things. His many defeats against the Queen and her Leafmen were testament to that. No, Mandrake would simply drag him down. He knew he can easily subdue him, but there will be plenty enough time for that. Right now, there are more pressing matters at hand; he needed to create an army to rival that of the Leafmen, Protectors of the Forest and sworn bodyguards of the Queen whose Samurai ways have been legendary even in his kingdom. This was what drove him to train his people more and more in the arts of war after his father died and he took over the throne. Now he felt the time has come for change, his army is ready. It is time to unite their kingdoms and be its sole heir, but how to persuade a Queen, especially one whose General appear never to leave her side?

~oOo~

Queen Tara has always enjoyed a visit to the Royal Arboretum, especially as it houses one of the largest glasshouses known in the Forest, at the same time home to rare and endangered plants, tended by the best horticulturalists, botanists, plant scientists and gardeners in her kingdom. Ronin often accompanies her here, and for her it has always been among her happiest moments.

Despite his everyday duty of guarding her, they both share a passion for plants and to the Queen's delight, she found him as knowledgeable as she was when it comes to this. He would start talking about what different soil types would suit which plant and as he becomes more animated in his descriptions, she would watch him intently, and allow her eyes to linger on the shape of his lips to the arch of his brow when he focuses on a certain point. She loves studying his facial expressions as though she wanted to memorise each movement but when he looks up and catches her scrutinizing him, she would look away and hope he would not notice her blushing. Often, she has been so thankful that her glorious skin hides her blushes but unbeknown to her, these subtle movements of her never go undetected by Ronin. He has been so aware and astute about her too and tries very hard to hide his own enjoyment whenever he catches her suddenly looking away from him.

For her part, Tara knew that she may be Queen, and have Nature at her command but there is always that one thing that she felt with great sadness that would forever elude her for so long as she remains Queen. Her heart aches whenever he's so close to her and yet somehow there is this impenetrable invisible force that appears determined to keep them apart. To this day, she could not figure out why her being Queen has equally robbed her of the man she would be willing to give up everything for.

"Urhmmm, " Ronin said trying to clear his throat after momentarily being distracted by her, "These are indeed very unusual gifts," referring to the plants Prince Bellum gave to her via his emissary, and successfully interrupting her flow of thoughts as she forcibly took her eyes off him and looked as though for the first time at the casket Ronin was pointing to.

The casket, bearing the insignia and coat of arms of the Kingdom of Igneo, carried small various potted plants resembling thymes, aloe vera, alfalfa, sage and mint but as yet to be deciphered by her experts in this field. Soon, various tests would be carried out to determine exactly what they are and what they could do. Queen Tara noticed that nestled among the gift, was a tinier cabbage-looking plant, with little blunt spikes jutting out in between its leaves. Just before the Queen could take another closer look, her ladies-in-waiting arrived, followed closely by Commander Finn and Squadron Leader Reena to remind her of the last few preparations that need to be in place to welcome their royal guest. It has been three nights exactly, and tonight, the moon will be at its fullest.

"We will need to go through the security details, Finn," Ronin immediately became business-like as he spoke to his second-in-command and after the customary salutes were done.

"Of course, Sir, but we've already been through them more than once," Finn started. He was the only one of all his officers who Ronin would allow to question his authority. At the same time, he knew that of all his men, Finn has never let him down so he lets him answer back. Ronin gives him a glaring look as a response this time.

Unperturbed, Finn continued; "Sir, Reena will be guarding the Queen in the meantime..." Ronin barely registered the pretty, statuesque blue-eyed model-like blonde standing right next to Finn. She has taken off her helmet, as they all do in the presence of the Queen and her long locks tied up in a ponytail still flowed gently past her shoulders. He simply nodded at her and said: "Guard the Queen and never allow her out of your sight. Keep her safe. I shall relieve you of your duty once Finn and I have worked through the details." He paused as he gave Finn another stare, "Again."

"Yes, Sir," they both replied. As Ronin and Finn were leaving, Reena stood on the spot and remained looking at Ronin's back. _He didn't even notice me_, were the words running through her mind. _I'm right here, Ronin, didn't you even see me? I'm standing right in front of you, how could you miss me? Don't you even remember me?_ Thoughts like these were churning over and over inside her head. Then she turned on her heel as jealousy started creeping on her like a vice, hurting her chest and almost suffocating her. Taking a deep breath and narrowing her eyes as she looked towards where the Queen was headed, she quietly followed her and her ladies-in-waiting.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	3. Chapter 3 The Visit

Dignitaries from both kingdoms sat in long rows of tables covered in the Queen's finest tablecloths woven with the Moonhaven insignia in golds and greens. The imposing dining hall which has been used for state banquets and formal state occasions such as tonight's diplomatic reception to welcome Igneo's sole ruler, is one of the Queen's largest rooms, easily accommodating a thousand guests. It was equally ornate with its chandeliers lit by fireflies, and its heavily carpeted floors mimicking that of a lush forest floor. Its murals on the ceilings and walls depicted the many adventures of the Leafmen as well as the succession of Queens who ruled the Forest. A large painting of Queen Tara stood at the very end of the hall and at the centrepiece of the main dining table was a glorious display of peacock feathers surrounded by the Queen's favourite roses.

"Your chefs have excelled themselves tonight," Prince Bellum complimented his host as he kept up the appearance of being congenial at the banquet laid before him in his honour. The Prince certainly expected grandeur befitting his station but Igneo's own nobility and upper classes genuinely marvelled at the sumptuous feast as well as the services provided by the Queen's household.

"You are most gracious, thank you," Queen Tara responded.

Prince Bellum looked strikingly debonair and resplendent in formal royal attire, made up of a scarlet single breasted tail coat with the stand collar, gauntlet cuffs and velvet facings all heavily embroidered in gold depicting his imperial status. The matching waistcoat with gilt buttons and scarlet breeches in knee high black boots completed the regal look. Queen Tara on the other hand wore with elegance, a most opulent ceremonial court dress with off the shoulder laced bodice, long slit sleeves exposing her slender arms and a full bell like shaped satin skirt with a long train mimicking the delicate Lily-of-the-Valley flowers. On her head was the Moonhaven crown with matching precious stones of the Forest complementing her exquisite neck and enhancing her natural breathtaking beauty.

The very first time Prince Bellum laid eyes on her, something stirred within his dark heart. Desires long hidden engulfed him, fuelling his passion all the more to make her his Queen. He could not keep his eyes off her all throughout the evening, while another pair of watchful eyes hidden in the shadows was simultaneously on them.

After dinner was served with the guests left mingling and freely talking to each other, Prince Bellum accompanied Queen Tara towards one of the dining hall's grand balconies. The moon was indeed full tonight and the Prince couldn't wait to have the Queen all on his own away from the crowd. Except that, everywhere a Leafmen guard would be present.

"Are you ever left alone?" Prince Bellum almost despaired eyeing the two guards who stood in attention on either side of the balcony.

The Queen smiled, amused at his comment: "No, not really. Among a Leafman's main duties is to protect me. I have kind of... got used to it."

"Is this what you wish?" The Prince was trying hard to be charming.

The Queen remained business-like in her approach: "My sincere wish...is that our kingdoms would remain allies."

"There is one way to guarantee that, Your Majesty" The Prince replied.

"And what is that exactly?" The Queen was intrigued.

"We can unite our kingdoms if you agree to be my Queen, and take me as your consort." The Prince directly answered her. He did not minx words as he did not see the point.

Queen Tara could not believe her ears: "Are you proposing?"

"Yes, yes I am," the Prince steadfastly looked at her. His emissary was right; she truly is the most beautiful. Her ebony skin made her even more beguiling and those dark eyes of hers felt like it was drawing him in. "Just think about it, Your Majesty, your powers and mine combined, we can rule over everything!"

Queen Tara knew he was not kidding. At the same time, his straightforwardness shook her. He may be titled, noble and physically too good to be true but marriage was the furthest thing on her mind. She welcomed him in pomp and ceremony with the intention of improving relations between their kingdoms but never marriage!

"Is this why you were so keen to see me? We barely know each other, Your Highness," she kept her serene composure.

"Are you turning me down?" The Prince was actually surprised. He was so used to getting his own way, no one not even his long-deceased father ever said no to him or refused whatever he asked for. This was certainly a first.

"If you offered me the hand of friendship then I would gladly accept that. But marriage to keep our kingdoms united? There are other ways to keep our kingdoms together..."The Queen started.

"And how do you intend to do that? Our people fear each other to the point that they hardly venture out of their borders!" the Prince's real colours were starting to peek through.

"Then we can rectify that through other means, Your Highness," the Queen continued patiently, "If you can hear me out, then we can work this through."

At that very moment when the Prince took one step closer to the Queen, making the Queen instinctively take a pace back, Ronin suddenly appeared from nowhere and in a flash stood between them, his sword unsheathed, its steel glistening against the moonlight. The two guards also made a move towards the Prince, their blades drawn and ready.

The surrounding trees started to rustle its leaves noisily as the Queen called out his name with concern: "Ronin!" Putting her hand gently on the crook of his arm while her other hand cupped his hand holding his sword, she earnestly looked at him and commanded: "Stop." Then turning her head towards her guards she ordered: "Return to your posts." As the rustling of the trees subsided, Ronin obeyed, bowed to his Queen while the two guards backed off with their hands still remaining on their swords.

The Prince was awed at how the trees responded to the Queen's sentiments. Her own powers would definitely enhance his if she was to rule by his side.

"So, this is the famous General. I did wonder when I would have the pleasure to meet you," Prince Bellum sarcastically smiled, looking at Ronin who was barely containing his intense dislike of the Prince.

"Prince Bellum of Igneo, may I present General Ronin," the Queen made the introductions, although seemingly unnecessary, she needed to buy time to calm Ronin as she thought it most unusual for him to act this way. Ronin made the customary bow as courtesy to the visiting royal, despite Prince Bellum not responding in kind. Instead, he curtly addressed the Queen: "I see I may have overstayed my welcome. Know this, you will soon realise that I am right. I take my leave now, Your Majesty, but this is not the last you shall see of me."

~oOo~

A thundering crash could be heard from the sparring room as Ronin managed to dislodge yet another hanging punchbag from the welded hook in the ceiling towards the wall. Beaded sweat ran from his forehead, right through his hardened ripped torso and started dripping on the floor. He was barefoot, dressed simply in wide loose cotton trousers tied around his waist with a sash, and shirtless having discarded that as he entered the empty room thinking that it was just perfect that he was on his own.

Working through his frustrations and anger was easier when he let it all rip onto a punchbag. With his hands bandaged up and hitting with all the strength he can muster, he swung his fists several times and after quite a few goes, had sent the first punchbag booming against the wall. Lean and muscular, his body toned from years of battling the Boggans, Ronin effortlessly picked up another 45 kg (about 100 lbs) punchbag to hook up onto the ceiling and started throwing punches at it.

He could not believe what he was feeling. He chose to remain in the shadows all throughout Prince Bellum's visit to Moonhaven but when that douchebag Prince tried to make a move towards his Queen, he did not react with the normal stoicism he often prided himself with. He just could not stand the Prince getting way too close to her.

He cared not that his knuckles were starting to bleed. He carried on punching while memories came flooding back of a time long past.

She was barely eighteen years of age then at that time and he thought he had it all planned out. He was going to ask her to be his betrothed the very day the new Queen would be picked, but the cruel twist of fate intervened. Neither of them knew that she would be chosen Queen the very next day. Of all the young females in this world, Tara - _**his Tara**_ had to be the Life of the Forest, the ruling monarch of Moonhaven.

It broke his heart and shattered his dreams.

"Are you just going through our punchbags, or would you like to spar with me...Sir!" Squadron Leader Reena suddenly appeared behind him, interrupting his train of thought and looking at the mangled punchbag strewn at the far end of the room. She was dressed in combat practice clothing, the type used when training. She was also barefoot, with her long blonde hair tied up in a bun. Ronin hesitated momentarily: "Not interested. Leave me alone…" as he continued punching.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir!" Reena persisted.

Ronin stopped. Turning to face her fully, he stood a good head above her and the large expanse of his toughened chest almost dwarfed her whole stature in comparison. "What is it you want?" he said almost irritated at the interruption.

"Just that you have other options…."Reena started.

"And what do you know of my options?" He sounded angry as though she really was intruding in something he'd much rather she'd stay away from.

Reena bravely looked at him, her blue eyes never leaving his face. He was even more dangerously handsome when acting like a sore bear. For a moment she wanted to say something but thought better of it. Instead, she went at the end of the hall and picked up two martial art fighting sticks which are as long as swords and threw one at him. Ronin's heightened hearing sense meant that he can hear the whistling sound of the stick as it sped through the air and without moving his head to see where it was coming from, he catches it easily with one hand. Only when it was safely in his hand, did he look up at Reena with a glare, driving home the fact that she was about to face a truly formidable opponent.

Without any warning she swung her stick in a figure eight motion emphasizing horizontal strikes that were aiming at Ronin's collarbone level. Ronin immediately blocked her movements and equally using the same swinging technique and keeping his wrists rigid, he aimed his fighting stick at her midsection, nearly knocking her down. Reena's own pent-up emotions rose up to the surface as she used all her training to passionately hit back. She may be no match for Ronin but she evenly puts up a very good fight. Sticks started to blur as two combatants swung them at each other, moving bodies and legs as though in a well rehearsed dance with the deafening ensuing sounds of clashing sticks reverberating across the room.

Reena did a perfect somersault up in the air as she hit Ronin's ankles making him fall, which Ronin instantaneously corrected by doing his own acrobatic stunt, arching his back and doing a back flip before landing inches off the floor. As Reena lunged forward again, he caught her unaware and finally pinned her down to the ground displacing her stick as it rolled across the floor away from her. With their faces just inches from each other, Reena reached up, cupping Ronin's face in her hands and looking at his lips, she was just about to kiss him when Ronin suddenly pulled back, quickly standing up and while trying to catch his own breath, stared at her in absolute shock.

Panting heavily from all the exertion of their sparring, Reena followed him and closing the gap between them, she said: "Did you not realise...?"

Ronin's own blue eyes momentarily darkened. As his own rapid breaths subsided with the initial surprise starting to wear off, a wave of tremendous sadness overwhelmed him. He ought to feel flattered, honoured even that he has become the object of another female's affections but instead he felt hurt, not the physical type of hurt which he knew he can handle with easily having had enough knocks and fights in his life to deal with, but this indescribable soreness that he cannot put a finger to. He sighed. Looking at Reena once more, he noted her blue eyes full of longing, and for the first time, he saw her clearly. Flashbacks from their childhood days reminded him of this little girl who used to hang around him most of the time and would find every conceivable excuse to be part of his close-knit circle of friends – Nod's dad Don, Tara and himself. She made up the fourth member until she was sent away by her family.

And now she has returned.

He admits that she is indeed very pretty, more so now than when she was a child and certainly many males would find her highly desirable. Her own sweat clinging to her very feminine voluptuous curves did not leave much to the imagination. She proved herself a good fighter too – their sparring has been one of the best one-to-one combat he has had in a while, surpassing those he's had with his second-in-command Finn. He could have straightforwardly had her if he really wanted to. But does he? His instincts tell him otherwise and that despite all that physical beauty and her prowess as a warrior, nothing about her excited him. There is simply no chemistry on his part. Her scent to him felt all wrong mainly because his heart has already bonded itself to Tara, even if that meant that he could never have her. It left him with no choice except to emotionally wound another without wanting to, and this made him feel such a scoundrel.

Taking a deep breath and turning his back on her, he closed his eyes and with great heart-felt pain, said simply: "Reena, I can't….I cannot be with anyone.…"

"Why not?" Tears were almost filling her eyes.

Keeping his back turned, Ronin mentally forced himself to focus his mind instead on returning the fighting sticks to their stands and started taking off the bandages on his hands. While carefully steadying his emotions he briefly looked at her and wearily said: "I'm sorry." Then as his seriousness took over, he continued: "You are dismissed, soldier." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, picking up his discarded shirt and leaving behind a despondent woman in love with him.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	4. Chapter 4 A Woman Scorned

The room was spinning. Queen Tara could hardly focus. All she saw were blurred faces. She was trying hard to keep her eyes open but the heaviness on her lids was forcing her eyes shut. She could hear someone talking, people whispering, others in hushed tones but she could not understand what they were saying. It was dark, too dark. _Where's Ronin? Is he all right? _She wondered where he was. _And my people? The Forest? _Her concerns spread to those she cared the most.

Someone was lifting her up as though she was a small baggage. She tried to move. Something was stopping her. She felt as though everything was an effort. Her limbs and arms felt strangely too heavy. _Where am I? What's happening?_ There was throbbing in her head. Then pain. She tried to speak and all she can manage was incoherent mumbling. Even speech was impossible. Darkness overtook her and she went limp.

"Where are we taking her?" A gruff sounding voice was heard from the distance.

"Somewhere where her Leafmen can't find her…." was the answer.

Earlier that day, the Lady Leafman Reena was on guard duty with Queen Tara once more. It was a sunny day and apart from the usual court matters that the Queen had to attend to in the morning she had a free afternoon to do as she pleased, which is quite rare for her as she is often regenerating the forest wherever there is rot and decay.

Queen Tara's first thoughts were always of Ronin and she asked Reena where he was.

"He was summoned on urgent business with our forces in the North, Your Majesty." Leafman Reena replied.

Queen Tara appeared doubtful. "Oh, really? I was not aware something was not right with our northern borders. I was just briefed that everything was under control."

"I am sure it is nothing to worry about, Your Majesty, he should return to guard duty this evening." Reena smiled, trying to reassure her. "May I be so bold as to suggest a trip to the Royal Arboretum? It might take your mind off thinking about General Ronin…"

Queen Tara smiled. "Yes, that might be a good idea." Her hands started to idly caress potted miniature tulips of reds, purples and yellows. Being Queen of the Forest, she is often surrounded by stunning foliage and a vast assemblage of indigenous flora. Tulips, however, had been one of her favourites. "You need a little sunshine…" she whispered to one particular tulip and as though responding opened up its glorious petals to her.

"Those are beautiful flowers, Your Majesty," Reena commented, noticing how the Queen appeared lost in thought for that moment. "Were they a present?" She tried to ask the question innocently.

Queen Tara blushed, thankful as always that her exotic skin hides that fact. _Yes, yes, it was, from my beloved General. _She thought silently.

Reena was not easily deceived as the Queen looked away from her. Being quite astute, she knew where the present of tulips came from. One could hardly miss the small but distinct coat of arms of the General's rank and insignia displayed on one of the pots. This stirred something unpleasant within her. _His devotion to the Queen could have been mine_. Reena thought to herself.

It has been a real struggle to use tremendous effort to keep her emotions under control whenever she is with the Queen. It appears Her Majesty does have feelings towards the General too, and more than just friendship as well. She knew they were really close even as children but it is so obvious now that how they feel about each other has gone even deeper as they grew up. She did not know this as she was sent away for most of their young years. Today she saw with blatant clarity why the General could never reciprocate her feelings. So this why he said he can't. Why he said he could not be with anyone. It's because his heart was already well and truly taken.

Anger started boiling somewhere in the pit of her stomach, building up to a crescendo that it started lashing away at her heart. _Of course, why choose a female Leafman when he can have a Queen? Added to this, what has the Queen have that I don't? Sure, she has powers but is that all he's after? Besides, I've proven myself a capable fighter. I worked so hard to get where I am, to be noticed by him whereas the Queen was simply chosen. This does not make sense. Where all my efforts in vain? Why go for an unattainable Queen when he can have me instead?_ _Ronin should be mine_. _He deserves me not her!_

Thoughts like these were driving her insane. Slowly but surely, the sharp jaws of jealousy continued relentlessly to eat away at her whole being turning her blue eyes green and dangerously breeding contempt, over-riding even that of the Leafmen's creed and blinding her duty to Moonhaven's ruling monarch.

~ooOoo~

Prince Bellum was pacing outside his tent when he returned to where his army was stationed in a clearing outside of Moonhaven. It was frustrating him that Queen Tara turned his proposal down just like that. No one ever turns him down. _No one_. This is most unusual. He was always used to being in control and things have always gone the way he wanted them to because he had the power to make sure it does. Nothing stood in his way. This time, a Queen defied him and said: "There were other ways to keep our kingdoms together."

_Indeed. She does not see things the way I do_. Prince Bellum thought angrily.

Uncontrollable rage seeped through him like a viper. His right hand started burning. Flames appeared once more where his fingers used to be and with tremendous force, he directed his hand towards the trees nearby and burnt almost all of it. His army stood in attention. When their Prince is at his worst, no one dares move for fear of being incinerated in anger. He alone holds this magic. This and his reputation as the authoritarian, autocratic and undisputed ruler were reasons why his people live in fear and why they dare not venture out of the Kingdom of Igneo as he commanded.

Asmodeus cleared his throat and nervously approached him. Dropping to his knees, he said: "Sire, a citizen of Moonhaven would like to speak with you."

"How dare you interrupt me?" Prince Bellum roared, as he pointed his burning hand towards his second-in-command. Cowering, Asmdoeus remained where he was, petrified that something bad is about to happen. He knew it was pointless running away.

"Killing him is not going to serve your purpose, Your Highness," a hooded cloaked figure just dropped down right in front of him to his great relief, and knelt. "You want the Queen, don't you?"

"And you are?"

"It does not matter who I am. I am here to help you."

The Prince laughed. "And what makes you think I need help?"

Extinguishing the flames in his hand, he took out his sword instead but the stranger came prepared. Prince Bellum moved in to attack, as the stranger quickly launched a preemptive counter attack. The clashing of swords reverberated in the air as the Prince and the stranger continued to parry, attacking and blocking. The stranger easily displaced the Prince's blows with counter strikes aimed in the middle of his actions. It was clear who the better swordmaster was, and the Prince had the sense to realize this. Finally, he called a halt to the fight.

"You are good. I like you. Now take off that hood!"

Long blond hair spilt out of the hood, as the stranger obeyed the command. The Prince was highly amused.

"A woman! And a Leafman at that!" The Prince took note of the hint of green armour still heavily cloaked.

He raised his sword with its tip just holding up the stranger's chin so that the Prince could have a good look at her face. He took careful notice of the clear pale young skin, the determined vivid blue eyes framed with long dark eyelashes, the small tipped nose and the hardened thin lips. "Pretty too. You are either brave or foolish to try to seek an audience with me today. You are surrounded by thousands of my men. And you come alone?"

"I am not afraid." The Lady Leafman stood her ground.

"You should be." The Prince smirked.

~ooOoo~

His hummingbird has flown quite a distance to get General Ronin to the army barracks stationed north of the Forest. A dispatch was sent in the early hours of that morning demanding his immediate attention to fly there. Giving orders to Finn to ensure the safety of Moonhaven and its Queen, he took a platoon of his men and set flight straightaway.

On arrival, a bald headed well-built commander, Tarek of Her Majesty's the Royal Northern Guards greeted the General.

"I was told Mandrake was amassing his forces and Boggans are attacking our northern borders once more. You requested my urgent assistance."

"That is true, General, but it has been contained. Her Majesty has already been notified of our situation here. Our battle plans were to infiltrate the enemy at sunset. We had been successful. Word from the front is that Mandrake and his Boggans are pulling back again once more. There was no need for you to come."

"I was sent an urgent dispatch this morning to come here…."

"We did not send any dispatch, Sir!"

"Then why…" Suddenly, Ronin understood. _Tara!_ Her name reverberated over and over in his mind. Cursing to himself and wasting no time, he ordered fireflies awaiting his command: "Send word to Finn – the Queen is in danger!" In a blink of an eye, the fireflies headed straight for the skies, illuminating the horizon with their flashing lights and adding to the faint hint of light at the break of dawn. Leaving his platoon to help the northern armies, he flew at breakneck speed back to Moonhaven, feeling as though the return back home took even longer. But he could not stop. Edging his hummingbird to fly faster, his thoughts were only of the Queen. _If anything happens to her_….he could not bear thinking about it.

It was already late in the day when Ronin finally caught sight of the landing platform and not waiting to alight he jumped out of his hummingbird and ran towards the palace, giving commands to the guards stationed on the ground to search for the Queen.

But he was too late.

A bruised and battered Finn met him in the Royal Arboretum. Looking at his second-in-command's face, Ronin feared the worst. Meeting his eyes, Finn could only sullenly say: "We were ambushed, Sir…"

Ronin was aghast at the sight of the bodies of Leafmen littered on the ground, the few unfortunate men left to patrol the Arboretum when the Queen did her impromptu visit. Plants were either displaced or their pots broken. Shattered glass lay on the floor, and strewn here and there were smashed plants, evidence of a fight and a struggle. The whole place appeared as if it was leveled to the ground and that a stronger force has overcome the Queen's well trained bodyguards.

Ronin was angry. He left the Queen heavily guarded in his absence. How could this have happened? How could this even be possible? Whoever they are have effortlessly broken down their defenses as though they have found their weaknesses and got through to his Queen!

A feeble sound came from somewhere. Ronin turned and saw a silver haired, thin, white coated Jinn, a native of the Forest, and recognized him as one of the royal botanists. He was in an awkward position on the ground, sprawled stiff covered with dirt and broken flowering pots. Ronin immediately went to his aid and cradling his head on his arm, the botanist coughed as he tried to speak. "That plant," the botanist pointed to one of the broken caskets of potted plants with the insignia of the Kingdom of Igneo. "That plant," he said once more,"…..is dangerous. It emitted a tranquilizing potion in the air. The Queen, "he gasped, and started again, "Her Majesty took the brunt of it." Then with difficulty, he desperately tried to grab Ronin's arm and said with urgency: "They've taken her, General…they have taken her…."

"Who? Who did this?" Ronin demanded, sounding exasperated at the same time.

"They were cloaked….and hooded, Sir…."

Ronin stared with vehemence at the now destroyed gifts that Prince Bellum had sent to the Queen. His mind raced to make sense of what happened that day. The dispatch was a ruse to take him away from the Queen, he knew that now. But how did anyone know where the Queen was headed? Why is it that his battle-hardened men experienced in combat were so easily brought down?

All around him, Leafmen and Jinn were busy taking the wounded to the infirmary and the bodies to the morgue while others were looking for clues to piece together how the Queen was taken and more importantly where to. But Ronin already knew. There was only one person who coveted the Queen and her powers for his own ends. Didn't he say this was not the last you shall see of me? Scowling, with his hand on his sword, he thought: _Prince Bellum will pay for what he has done. This means war._

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	5. Chapter 5 The Missing Queen

The storm rages. A great lightning bolt that tore the sky equally ripped the ground asunder. In its wake, a thunderous roar followed, echoing across the horizons and shaking the heavens to its core. Torrential downpour relentlessly lashed at the countryside randomly beating at anything in its path. The wind bellowed in its wrath bending the Forest to its will, ruthlessly tearing trees from their trunks in its anger and carelessly discarding its pieces in a whirlwind of mist and smoke. Darkness crept, invading what was once a peaceful realm and instilling crippling fear across the land.

And yet the storm had no heart. Bearing down against the fury of the epic battle below, it kept up its momentum just as the Queen's Leafmen armies fought furiously against Igneo's warriors.

_Crash! Clang!_ _Bang!_ Swords clashed against swords. Steel mallets collide against shields. Lances met against spears. A flurry of arrows pierced through the air. Undaunted, the Leafmen advanced towards the red-armoured forces awaiting their arrival. The scene was brutal and vicious. Igneo's warriors showed no mercy as they lunged forward. For once the Leafmen felt they have met their match as they obstinately hit back. It was as though their movements were studied, copied and used against them gaining the red army the upper hand.

Ronin heroically roused his troops: "For our Queen and our freedom!" Edging his armies forward, he was like an unstoppable juggernaut leading the fight and slashing through two opponents at a time with the potent swing of his sword.

Suddenly, the earth viciously shook beneath them and groaned. Here and there, both the red soldiers and the Leafmen were stumbling as the land continued to shudder. Loose stones and rocks were leaping off the ground. The Forest itself was trembling. It was as though Nature's hand tore and sliced the ground between the warring parties creating a huge deep chasm between them, breaking off the melee and keeping them apart. From a distance, the great dividing chasm saw one side covered in green reflecting the Leafmen's armour while the other side was dotted in deep shades of red.

The war ground to an unexpected halt, as the earth continued to reverberate.

Ronin walked to the edge of the newly created chasm, standing with all his might and roared for all to hear: "Bellum, release the Queen at once! Don't you see, she controls the very Life of this Forest! If she dies, we ALL die! Bellum! Listen to me! This senseless fighting is not going to help either of us!"

A ripple was seen among the red army as soldiers parted sideways for Prince Bellum to make his way to the front. With his red cape fluttering in the wind and his red armour glinting in the dim light, he raised his sword and equally roared back at Ronin: "General, you are not in a position to bargain!" He laughed out loud. "Your armies are losing! Surrender now and I shall spare your Queen!"

Ronin glared at him as he gritted his teeth and yelled: "If we surrender, will you let her go?"

The Prince returned his sword to its sheath. Scowling at him, he shouted back: "You have my word. I give you three days." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked back with his army following his lead.

Behind the Prince and away from earshot, Asmodeus, the Prince's right-hand man whispered with concern: "Sire, you gave General Ronin your word…."

Hatred burned in the Prince's eyes as he rounded on his servant: "Don't ever question me again, Asmodeus! Is the Queen still asleep?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Good! Make sure that tranquilizing potion is still working! But keep her alive. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Liege…"

On the other side of the chasm, Ronin remained where he was, staring at the disappearing back of the Prince as well as watching the red army slowly withdraw from his sight. The Leafmen army stood as they were, in attention and in silence, awaiting their commanding officer to say something. They cared not that the rain continued to pour, soaking their helmets and their armour, their faces drenched in its unremitting presence. They have never surrendered to anyone before. Etched on their faces was the strong determination to never give up even if the odds are now stacked against them.

The shuddering of the earth was slowly dying down but the howling wind and the relentless heavy rain kept on its bombardment.

Finn, Ronin's second-in-command broke the silence as he approached the General. "Sir…." He wanted to say something more but Ronin's face stopped him. Smears of dirt, rain and blood streaked the handsome face but the look he gave Finn was one of weariness, of the incredible weight of responsibility not only to their Queen but also to his men. He looked around, taking note of the fallen scattered across the ground as he turned his attention to those still standing, awaiting his command. For once, Ronin momentarily allowed Finn to see that he too, had limitations.

Finn said again: "Sir?"

Putting a fleeting hand on Finn's shoulder, he paused allowing his courage to return. Then valiantly addressing his men, Ronin ordered: "We honour our dead, and look after the wounded! We re-group and send for reinforcements!" Taking a deep breath, he continued: "Many leaves. One tree. This is what we abide by. Remember, we are Leafmen, protectors of the Forest!"

"Yes, Sir!" came the deafening resounding chorus that even the wind could no longer be heard.

A little later that day, back to the makeshift headquarters the Leafmen made in one of the caves outside of Moonhaven, Ronin was in deep conversation with the rest of his officers, Finn included. Lamps kept the cave in almost bright sunlight, as the men gathered around a map laid on a table.

The atmosphere was somber as Ronin asked: "What news of our covert ops?"

One of the young officers answered: "No news, Sir. They have either been found out or dead by now."

Ronin asked again: "And our underground scouts?"

"Still no news, Sir…"

Ronin wearily rubbed his forehead as another officer said what everyone else was thinking: "If we can only find her. If we knew where he keeps her…Igneo is nearly a thousand square miles, where are we meant to start looking?"

"Wherever she is, she must be suffering, as the Forest has not been the same since she has gone. We have never had this type of weather before…." Another one said out loud.

"Suffering or being tortured?" An older officer sadly commented.

Finn gravely reminded them: "We are hopelessly outnumbered and out-matched. They have studied our moves."

"Studied or taught? Is there a mole in our midst?" The older officer questioned again, creating a heated debate among them.

Ronin interjected almost frustratingly: "If we do not find the Queen soon, the Forest will perish and we – our people, the kingdoms of this land, the Boggans, even Igneo – we will perish along with it…! Right now, we haven't got an heir to the throne of Moonhaven, and only the Queen has the power to restore this much-needed balance in our world."

Silence engulfed the officers as all eyes solemnly looked at Ronin. Thinking more to himself rather than to his officers, he muttered bitterly: "And we only have three days…"

Unbeknown to the officers, a shadowy figure lurked in the background, hearing all this conversation. Despite the guards at the front of the cave, the figure managed to slip by and stayed still and camouflaged while listening to what the officers were discussing. In the diminishing daylight, with the storm still rampant and uncontrollable outside, the figure managed to slowly creep away unheeded and unnoticed.

A commotion was abruptly heard outside the cave, as one of the Leafmen guards carried a struggling boy not a year older than twelve by the scruff of his collar. The boy was scruffy looking with disheveled mousy hair, brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles on his nose. The boy screamed: "Let me go!" as he kicked the guard hard on the shin as though it would make any difference as the guard simply dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

The officers all stopped and stared as the boy ran up to Ronin and flung his arms across his waist.

"Nod! How did you find me? More to the point, how did you get here?"

Ronin hugged the boy in return, shortly reliving the memory when Nod's father died in his arms and begged him to look after his young son. Years have since passed but Ronin always felt as though it just happened yesterday. Not only were they younger then but they were also the best in the field for secret missions. Their last foray into Wrathwood claimed the life of his best friend and loyal comrade-in-arms and robbed young Nod of his beloved father.

At first he was not sure how to care for Nod, always feeling that he was a poor substitute to his father but the boy has grown in his heart through the years and Ronin knew that he will always look out for him. He has ensured that Nod remained in the safety of Moonhaven which looking at him now, has not exactly worked. _He is so like his father, always getting himself into trouble_. Ronin thought as he tousled Nod's hair making it messier than it already was.

Ronin repeated the question again: "Nod, how did you get here?"

Nod looked up to Ronin who he has come to love and trust as much as his own father when he passed away. "I flew in one of those….," pointing to a soaked hummingbird tethered outside the cave. Ronin rolled his eyes as he gazed at the bird taking heed that it didn't even have a saddle. He sighed: "One of these days, I really must teach you how to fly properly. But right now you've just put yourself in danger!"

Turning to his officers, he stated: "I must see to Nod's safety. We will adjourn in thirty minutes." Then putting a caring arm across Nod's shoulders, he led him outside and headed straight to his improvised tent close to the cave's makeshift headquarters.

Reena standing inside his tent startled him who was equally momentarily amused to witness Ronin's fatherly protectiveness towards the boy she recognized as Nod.

Ronin was uncertain how many more surprises he was going to take in this one day.

"Soldier! You are not supposed to be in an officer's quarters, especially mine!" He glowered at her.

Unperturbed, Reena ignored Ronin's comment and approached them. As her eyes studied the young boy, she gave him a faint smile and introduced herself: "Hello Nod. I am Reena. I knew of your father. We played as children."

Nod did not reply. Instead he watched her suspiciously as he reached out for Ronin's arm and tightly held on to it. Reena turned her gaze away from him, her smile fading. Fixing her blue eyes on Ronin, she grimly said: "Sir, I intercepted one of our scouts. He did not make it. But he gave me this."

Reena held up a torn wet parchment and handed it over to him. Ronin turned it over in his palm, scrutinizing it.

"It appears encoded in our private Leafmen cryptogram. Wait a minute – "Taking a lamp and holding the parchment to the light, Ronin swiftly guessed what it was.

Quickly turning to Nod, he knelt on one knee and said: "Nod, I want you to be brave. Do you think you can be like a Leafman?"

Innocent brown eyes stared back at him: "Just like my father…and you?"

"Yes, Nod, just like your father and me. Now follow my instructions to the letter. Bring this parchment to Finn. Understand? Tell him to wait for my orders. And one more thing – you stay close to Finn, got it?"

Nod repeated his orders: "Bring this to Finn, wait for your orders, stay close to him…and you? Where are you going?"

Ronin embraced him again. He has always treated Nod as though he is his own son.

"Now go, Nod, I entrust you with very valuable information. I haven't got time to call the guards. I must leave now!"

"Will you return? Promise you will return…"

"Go, Nod, go now. Remember, be brave and go straight to Finn." He took a wrap and roughly covered Nod in it as he saw him disappear from his tent back to the makeshift headquarters in the cave nearby. Ronin sighed again, he was just so thankful Nod did not have far to go.

Immediately he armed himself with a shield, swords and as many weapons as he can carry and whistled for his hummingbird as he left his tent. Reena closely followed him.

"You are to stay here, soldier."

"And I am disobeying a direct order, Sir! You need backup and no one else knows these terrains as well as I do!"

"I cannot guarantee your safety."

"And I cannot guarantee yours. Whether you like it or not, I am coming with you."

"You realize you will be court-marshaled for willfully disobeying your commanding officer?"

"Yes, Sir. But I am coming with you. Right now, you need me."

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	6. Chapter 6 The Mission

Ronin knew it was a trap. Everything was a setup. His mind was racing. He had to think quickly. The choice was made right there and then. If it meant the remotest chance that the Queen will be saved, then he will do it. He verified the cryptogram as genuine all right as only the Leafmen Special Forces would have been trained in this, Reena being one of them.

The parchment he held just a few hours ago gave him the exact coordinates of where the Queen was held. It was a monumental risk but he had to know. He had to be certain. And at least this way, the only casualty will be him. His men would be spared and just maybe, further bloodshed from both sides. _Enough was spilt today_. Ronin thought ruefully.

Getting Nod away from Reena was his priority at that time and the first thing to do. He already sensed something was not quite right. Her very presence in the whereabouts of his tent set off warning bells within him. His shelter was very much like the rest, how did she know which one was exactly his? Has she been following him? The parchment was the second giveaway. It was just too easy. Nod's reaction to her was the third. The boy has inherited his father's instincts when things simply don't add up.

He already knew Nod has got it in himself to be a great Leafman one day. Just like his father. He is definitely cut out for it. Fleetingly, he allowed himself to be amused at how Nod managed not only to get a hummingbird but to fly it without a saddle at his young age in terrible weather conditions.

He glanced sideways at Reena who was expertly flying alongside him. He knew who the mole was. That was blatantly obvious. He also knew that pretending to want her to stay back did the trick of making sure she does come with him. _Keep your friends close but your enemies even closer_. He used to discuss this with Nod's father. It was a tactic that has saved them both their lives countless times when they have to regularly deal with Mandrake and the Boggans until of course their very last mission together. It has taken Ronin quite some time to recover from survivor's guilt and move on, not only for his sake but that of Nod's. _And to keep my solemn promise to his father,_ Ronin contemplated feeling a tug at his heartstrings.

Reena caught him looking at her. He gave her a curt nod and looked away. Luckily, he mused that she did not notice that when he passed on the parchment to Nod, he clipped his own unique, rarely seen military coat-of-arms lapel pin underneath it, marking a particular spot on the parchment.

_Bring this to Finn, wait for your orders, stay close to him. _When Nod repeated these words to him, they were both looking intently at each other's eyes while he gently cupped his hand over Nod's. The unspoken exchanges through their eyes said it all. And Nod knew. He has been with him long enough to know about military strategies. He was meant to deliver not only the parchment but his lapel pin attached to it. It was a signal, a code, a way of alerting Finn and his men not only to the dangers yet unseen, but to a particular rendezvous point. Ronin was confident Finn will know what to do. Next to Nod's father, Finn has been his most trusted and closest confidante. Now Nod is proving just as good.

Igneo's unforgiving terrain was full of steep hills and crags, of undulating mountains that appear to go for miles on end. Yet in spite of its ruggedness, its hostile cracks and crevices in its hills and mountains, there was a certain beauty to the region as it changes and evolves with the seasons. Great pity indeed that its ruler is a despot when his people are hardy families who scratched out a living atop Igneo's mountains, defying an intolerant and isolated landscape. For generations, they lived off the land, working in farms and harvesting raw materials from the forest and the earth, having only each other and themselves to rely upon. This innate characteristic of self-reliance made Igneo's sons and daughters tougher soldiers, almost dangerously rivaling that of the Leafmen.

With the sun setting in the west, there was just enough light filtering through to reach their destination. Ahead of them, Ronin signaled to Reena that he has spotted a very faint flickering light emanating from a steep high face of rock jutting out from one of the mountains. They landed on its precipice, alighted, and sent their birds off to nestle against a hidden tree nearby.

Ronin looked around. Flying through Igneo's mountains his overtly keen eyesight sited concealed snipers located in various positions. He tightened his grip on his sword waiting for them to strike but nothing happened. His suspicions increased that they allowed them safe passage, as though they were expected. Ronin already guessed. _They wanted us to come here_. He thought. Adrenalin rushed through him as he confirmed to himself that he may not survive this quest but he forged ahead regardless. The return of the Queen and the balance of the Forest were more important than his life.

Ronin drew his sword, nodded to Reena who did the same. They have to move in stealth and see their way into the darkness, with only the glow of light as their guide which seems to appear at the far end of a long tunneling underground chamber full of stalactites. Ronin's heightened senses took account of this unguarded territory. It was way too silent, way too convenient for his liking. With their swords drawn, they made their way following the light which became brighter as they approached.

The light beckoned them into another smaller cavern lit with fire torches lining its walls with what appear like slippery oil on the muddy surface they walked on. As they both stepped into the light, Ronin's first sight was of the Queen lying on her back, serenely asleep on a stone platform in a naturally rock-carved grotto at the center of the cavern. Her lifeless-like arms were lying on her sides with one hand over her stomach. Her lengthy flowing white gown nearly covered the bottom half of the platform and her normally done-up long midnight tresses have now loosely and carelessly tumbled across her face.

Even in deep slumber, she remains breathtakingly beautiful.

Forgetting caution in that moment, Ronin rushed to her and gathered her in his arms. "Your Majesty!" He could barely utter the words as he raised her shoulders, his heart breaking apart to see her regal head flop backwards with her glorious dark hair flowing like a soft curtain behind her. The Queen stayed in peaceful repose, not responding at all to being held securely in a tight embrace by her General. "Your Majesty!" Ronin said again, verbalizing the words more forcefully this time while gently cupping her face and chin in a futile effort to wake her up. But alas, the Queen remained almost comatose in his arms. He felt her forehead. It was feverish to the touch. _What have they done to you?_ Ronin felt anger rise inside him as he continued to hold his Queen, kissing her forehead then her cheek and gently laying her back down again. He was about to properly pick her up and take her away when a figure suddenly appeared behind him.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Prince Bellum maniacally smiled, clapping his hands.

"YOU!" Ronin glared at him with immense unbearable anger, and without a moment's hesitation, drew his sword with all his might and pounced at him like a predator after his prey while letting out a booming animal-like growl. In full man-to-man combat mode, Ronin is not to be underestimated.

Prince Bellum was in the same way a force to be reckoned with. He wanted this, expected this. He had always longed for a worthy opponent and here he is exactly where he wanted him. If he eliminates the General and the Queen complies by force if needs be, he will finally rule all. He kept on smiling. Reena has been a worthwhile ally and spy. She has been useful in capturing first the Queen and has successfully lured the General. And as though that was not enough, she also taught him how to anticipate Ronin's moves. After all, didn't she spar with him not so long ago with fighting sticks?

Armed with this knowledge, Bellum strove for a powerful attack after effectively deflecting Ronin's full force with his sword much to Ronin's surprise. He always catches his opponent unawares but this time Prince Bellum appears to be well grilled in the art of Leafman fighting.

Reena simply stood to one side and watched the two men block, parry, strike and counter-strike.

The clanging of steel and metal echoed across the cavern as Prince Bellum swung his sword forwards and backwards. Ronin dodged the first and met the second with his sword, pushing his opponent to go in reverse and executing a perfect front-kick at the same time. Prince Bellum groaned, doubled back and clutched his belly. For that transient second, Ronin saw uncertainty in Prince Bellum's eyes. He wasted little time and swerved his sword sideways, cutting the Prince's cheek and drawing blood. Bellum staggered but rapidly corrected himself. He ran the back of his hand across his face and saw his own blood.

Ronin upheld his sword with the Prince's blood running on its tip. He kept both his hands on his sword handle, his legs standing straight and apart, his stance ready for any action with his eyes never leaving his opponent.

Spitting to the ground, Bellum lunged forward at Ronin who did a perfect somersault in the air. Before landing, Ronin forcefully hit the Prince's back with his sword handle, bringing him face down to the ground.

"Stay down…" Ronin commanded, drawing his sword against the Prince's neck.

"Never!" Bellum snarled. Gathering a handful of dust with his free hand, he turned on his back and threw it at Ronin's face. Ronin's brief reaction of closing his eyes allowed the Prince to vigorously swing his sword at waist level, slicing through the lower side of his trunk. Ronin reeled dropping to his knees and letting go of his sword. Bellum advanced, striking forward. Ronin, quick as a flash rolled to his side, side-stepping the attack. Using his arms to support his torso like an acrobat, he swung his legs, hitting Bellum's ankles and making him fall to his back.

Ronin grappled Bellum's hand making him equally drop his sword but Bellum delivered a mighty counter punch to the side he sliced earlier with his sword. Ronin yelped in pain, letting Bellum go. Free from Ronin's locking hold, the Prince quickly stood up and viciously kicked him. Ronin recoiled. Blood started to pour at the side of his mouth.

Bellum instantly raised his right hand. Flames sprouted from within his fingers. He was about to aim it at Ronin while he was down when Reena abruptly screamed: "NO!"

She has betrayed him, yes, but deep down something snapped inside her. She could not bear to see the one man she had always loved get murdered in cold blood.

With rapid agility, she ran towards the Prince and using both hands she pushed his upper arm away. The force of the fire leaving his hand hit one of the wall torches setting it ablaze, building intense sudden flares which started to run speedily along the sides of the cavern straight to the ceiling, causing rocks and debris to start falling down around them.

Reena yelled at the Prince: "You promised me you would not kill him! You gave me your word!"

Loathing burned in his eyes as Prince Bellum slapped her hard across her face then held her by the throat with his other hand. Ronin painfully struggled to get to his feet, but fell again, clutching his bleeding side. The cut was deeper than he first thought.

"I lied," he sneered as he stared angrily at Reena then vehemently threw her like a rag-doll against the wall. Reena crumpled on landing and saw to her horror the flames re-igniting on Prince Bellum's hand. He took aim at Ronin once more and cracked an evil smile.

"The great General…I am not impressed!" Prince Bellum laughed.

With all the strength she can muster, Reena wobbled onto her feet, took her sword and lunged straight at the Prince. But Bellum learned his lesson from their last encounter. He swiftly turned around and targeted his burning hand at her, shooting flames at her direction and incinerating her on the spot.

As the flames engulfed her, Reena took one last look at Ronin, her blue eyes saying what has been in her heart all along, but her lips can only mouth the words: "I'm sorry…"

"Reena!" Ronin called out in desperation to her as her dying cries mingled with the torrent of rocks and fire which began to swallow them up, causing Prince Bellum to step back as a wall of fiery rocks descended upon him cutting him off from his opponent.

Suddenly Ronin felt a hand under his arm helping him onto his feet. Looking aged and battle-fatigued, the Prince's second-in-command Asmodeus was on his side: "Go, take Her Majesty, General. If she dies without an heir, there will be no Forest for any of us! Take her! Save all our lives...I will not be able to hold back His Highness for long..."

Ronin put his hand weakly on his shoulder. There was no need for explanations. Ronin understood the years of horrendous servitude Asmodeus must have had under a tyrant. Gathering all his energy and ignoring the sharp stabbing ache on his bleeding side, he picked up the unconscious Queen. Summoning colossal muscular might, he carried her and speedily ran out of the cavern dodging falling stalactites on route to the exit. He whistled for his hummingbird as he neared it leaving Asmodeus to search for his master in the raining rubble and all-consuming fire closing in on them. Ronin just managed to leap onto his hummingbird while still firmly holding the Queen. They took to the skies as the underground chamber with all its caverns disintegrated in crackling hissing flames and billowing smoke.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	7. Chapter 7 The Return of the Queen

The pain seared through his side so much that Ronin could barely think straight any more. He has been ignoring it for long enough trying to get the sleeping Queen to safety, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears sharp for any hidden snipers. But he also knew he has lost enough blood, maybe too much blood. Soon he would be useless to his Queen. He needs to wake her up before his own body goes into shock. He's hemorrhaging and he knows it. But at this moment, death for him is not an option. He never feared it. He knew one day it will come to him but not today. Today, he fights for her. They are not out of the danger zone yet and the rendezvous point to meet Finn and his men was still a distance to go.

He had to stop. Somewhere safe. Somewhere far enough to stall the Prince of Fire and his armies. They would start to search for them soon enough.

In the darkness and pelting rain, Ronin was struggling immensely to navigate. His hummingbird was getting tired.

He scanned what he could make out in the darkness and spotted a small recessed cove carved out of rock that appeared stuck on the side of a mountain. _This will have to do_, he thought directing his hummingbird to fly towards it. As they alighted, Ronin noticed that the crammed space was just enough for all of them, his hummingbird included.

He left his Queen asleep on his hummingbird while his survival instincts quickly kicked in. He has lived in the in the wild and the Forest long enough to know what to do especially in dire circumstances.

Not wasting any time and with what little energy he had left, he gathered whatever dry sticks, grass and twigs he could find in the dark and rain, including tree fungus he can lay his hands on. The fungus acts as a glowing coal if he is successful in lighting it. Finding these items was not too difficult as they were literally surrounded by them. And even if they weren't he has been trained as a soldier to survive on absolutely nothing. As luck would have it, the mountains indeed have been generous. Using his dagger and one tiny quartz stone he often carries as a flint he managed to create a small fire. _What I would give right now to have the power of fire that the Prince had_, he thought ironically.

Ronin was also aware that this could possibly give their position away but his priority right now is enough light to see what he is doing and some heat to keep him and his Queen warm. The temperature has dropped the further up the mountain he flew and the last thing he wanted this minute is hypothermia on top of being discovered by Igneo's armies.

His thoughts meandered to Reena. The vision of her surrounded in flames haunted his mind. Her last words although unsaid echoed in his head. Her screams as she passed away preoccupied him. He shut his eyes. Yes, he wanted to take her with him to face Prince Bellum, to get her to own up for the misdeeds she made. He thought he can turn her around. Make her see sense. Take her away from the Leafmen who would not look into her kindly if they discovered that she double-crossed them. But he never meant for her to die. He cursed to himself again. He never wanted this to happen. Despite what she has done, she was a good soldier, trained with the best, fearless and capable. She will be honoured as such.

Agonizing pangs of guilt consumed him. He felt responsible. Her last heroic act to save him made him realize just how much she did love him even if she was willing to take him to Prince Bellum. She wanted to punish him for refusing her love but he knew she did not want him to perish either.

Ronin felt remorse. If only he had made it clearer to her, if only he explained fully, if only…

It is the easy way out to blame his self.

But he knew he couldn't reciprocate her love. How could he when there has, and always will be only one woman who occupied his heart, his very soul.

He glanced at his Queen.

Stripping off his armour, he dropped his spaulders, arm braces, gauntlets and chest plate to the ground and removed his shin guards. Luckily his mail shirt was mostly dry except where the blood oozed from the side of his trunk. Discarding his mail shirt he tore the lower piece of it and with broken leaves created a bandage to put pressure on the gaping still-bleeding slit of his side torso. He winced in pain as he wrapped the makeshift bandage onto it, tying it to his waist.

He crooned and coaxed at his hummingbird to lie down on its side against the cove's wall and using what was left of his clothing, he created a small sheet just enough for the Queen's back and head to comfortably lie on. This he put down on the bird's inner side. Gently taking down the Queen from the bird's back, he laid her on top of the sheet, allowing the hummingbird's wing to form a blanket. He felt her forehead. It was still burning.

He was literally naked to the waist except for the bandage holding his wound in place and his trousers were looking more like fitted shorts as he tore off yet another smaller piece from it. Taking this piece, he painfully walked to the cove's entrance to get rainwater onto it and used it to cool down the fever taking hold of the Queen.

While he dap the wet cloth on her forehead and around her neck, he talked to her as though she was awake.

"Your Majesty, my Queen, we need you now in our hour of need. Please, please wake up! Damn it! Fight this fever! Whatever they have given you, fight it!"

The Queen continued to remain unmoved. He wanted to shake her awake but his own strength was beginning to wane. Ronin promptly scanned her face and body looking for any tell-tale signs that might help him wake her up. He felt her arms then her hands. He held them observing how small and slender they were in contrast to his calloused and large hands. Instinctively, he rubbed his rough hands on those delicate fingers as though trying to warm them up. He grasped the lifeless hands to his face allowing a tiny tear from his eye to run down her fingers. He felt that he failed her.

_It is my duty to protect you_.

Ronin kissed her closed eyes and then her forehead once more.

Gathering her in his arms, with her head lying on one of them, he placed his body right next to her. She may be feverish but the rest of her was starting to get cold. She needs body heat right now and with his hummingbird's inner side body as her bed and his own body next to her, he hoped this would be enough to revive her. He gathered his hummingbird wing to cover them both and shelter them from the cold. _I won't give up. Not now_. He knew he hasn't got much time left himself. The bleeding on his side has not yet abated. He nuzzled her neck and continued to whisper in her ear.

"Tara, I can't do this without you. I may not last the night. You must wake up. For the Forest, for our people. Please Tara, you must wake up…."

Ronin did not know what else to do. He started drifting in and out of consciousness. But he kept whispering in her ear. He thought that if he ever survived this night, they will take flight straight away at the first light of dawn. And if he doesn't, he prayed to whoever would listen to him that Finn would find their Queen.

His hopes now lie on that pin he had clipped onto the parchment.

The small fire that he created steadily died down. Outside the cove, the wind started to pick up again, letting out its unremitting wail. The weighty clouds continued to dispense its never ending supply of heavy showers adding to the doom and gloom already hanging heavily into the air.

Ronin willed himself to live, just long enough to get through to his Queen.

Hours that felt like eternity passed. He now knew for certain that he could not make it. His pulse was slowing down. He was still losing blood. His pupils started to dilate. He held on with what little strength he had left and said her name one last time before he fell into oblivion.

Queen Tara felt as though she was in a hazy dream. And yet it felt real to her. She was a child again, being chased by Ronin. They were playing in a garden. They were laughing together. Then suddenly he disappeared right in front of her eyes. Panic filled her. _Ronin! Where are you?_ She could hear him calling out her name but she could not see him. Yet his voice was relentless and getting louder each time. _Tara, I can't do this without you_. _Tara_... He seems to call her name over and over again.

She tried to move. She felt rooted to the spot as though something was holding her down. Last time she tried to shift her limbs they felt heavy. She wondered whether she ought to try again and see if she can still move them.

Her hands twitched. She felt something faintly warm. Her mind was struggling to get her hands to move. She felt disjointed. It's as though her hands started to stir of its own accord, feeling, exploring, and discovering perfect washboard abdominal muscles. Her hands could not stop their investigations as they took their time running through a broad hardened chest then bulging biceps of upper arms she felt were somehow familiar. She slowly opened her eyes as her hands stopped. She tightly closed them again as the pounding inside her head appeared without warning. She slumped back to toughened pectorals as though holding on to them for stability. She waited_. Just a few more seconds. Let this pounding cease_, she thought.

She opened her eyes one more time and realized that she was leaning against an undressed wide expanse of a manly chest. She tried to sit upright but aches from all over her body forced her to move slowly. She pushed up against the chest and saw Ronin's pale face as though blood has drained from it.

"Ronin!" She cried. "Ronin!" She tried again but he did not respond. She cupped his face and tried to wake him. Still there was no answer. His eyes remained shut. His head felt heavy in her hands. She leaned her head back to his chest. All she could hear was an almost indiscernible, weak and really slow heartbeat. His breathing was shallow. She immediately looked at him in earnest, taking note of the near naked ideal male body only covered with barely there trousers ripped to well-toned strong thighs and a rough bandage tied around his waist.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the dripping blood stuck to the makeshift bandage. She felt her hands were not working fast enough as she undid it. The dried leaves covered in blood fell to her hands. She stared with great dismay at the large deep cut to his side torso.

_If I do not act soon, he will die._ Tears filled the Queen's eyes. She will soon grill him on how that happened but right now, she must heal him. Shredding both her long sleeves off her arms, she replaced the bandage as best she could. _My clothes are made of the Forest. This will hold him for now_. She noticed they were lying on the side of his still fast asleep hummingbird. Forcing herself to stand, she stumbled to the edge of the cove. Her head felt woozy but she willed herself to concentrate hard. She knew exactly what healing herbs to use on extensive bleeding but she needed help.

Stretching her arms outward and deeply breathing in the mountain air, her head began to clear. Her fever finally broke. The rain subsided and clouds embarked on dispersing into nothingness. The wind bit by bit gave up its noisy bawling while the sun tentatively but surely launched its resurrection among the skies after days of horrendous storms. Pleasurable warmth invaded the atmosphere as the Queen's returning spirit reawakened the Forest and everything around her.

Queen Tara's eyes hastily inspected the area, aghast at the carnage inflicted on the trees, the senseless uprooting of the landscape and the disruption to Nature itself. Regenerating the forest and rejuvenating these mountains will have to take second place. Right now, she must revive her General.

Forest bull ants rapidly crawled towards her. Despite their fearsome reputation and having their own queen, they bow to the Life Force that sustains them, the Queen of the Forest. Crouching low before her, a large worker ant bent its antennae so that it can communicate with her. Queen Tara curtsied to the ant, reached out to it and told it what she needed. In no time at all, trails of ants formed a procession and laid the very plants that she needed at her feet. Igneo's mountains are abundant indeed with rich resources the Queen knew she must sustain at all costs.

When they brought enough, they bowed once again to the Queen and left to repair what the storm had destroyed in their colonies. The time of rebuilding has begun.

The Queen gathered the plants, crushed it in her hands, removed the temporary bandage she placed on Ronin earlier and applied the crushed plants straight to his broken skin. Closing her eyes, she willed the wound to heal. Warm light glowed from her hands as they transferred her healing powers into the wound bed, repairing what was once damaged from the inside, sealing it and leaving a scar in its place. In slow motion, her hand travelled from his uncovered lean stomach to his exposed well defined upper trunk allowing heat and light to restore that which he has lost.

Underneath her fingertips, the Queen felt his chest rising up and down once more in normal breathing rhythm.

Colour returned to his cheeks. He started to cough. Gradually his eyes fluttered open, his pupils adjusting to the natural light he felt he hasn't seen in days and his blue eyes finally resting on the most beautiful woman he has ever known.

Her brown eyes were brimming with tears. Immense relief flooded her face.

His heart ached for her.

"Oh Ronin!" The Queen smiled and before he can say anything, his Queen met his lips with hers and she kissed him with so much enthusiasm and fervour that time stood still. Ronin's arms drew his Queen even closer to him, as he responded to her, setting both their bodies alight with unbridled passion and unrestrained ardour while their kiss deepened.

~ TO BE CONTINUED~


	8. Chapter 8 Nod's Rendezvous

"Wait! That's off-limits! Stop!" One of the guards yelled as Nod dashed past them once more before entering the Leafmen officers' makeshift headquarters in a cave nearby, conveniently located not so far from where Ronin's tent was.

Nod did not listen. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and avoided being grabbed by the guards once more as he entered the cave.

"Damn it! He's as slippery as an eel!" One of the guards commented as they ran after him.

The guards finally caught up with him. "Oh no, not you again!" The other exclaimed as Nod took off the wrap Ronin put on him earlier to shelter him from the pouring rain. Ignoring the guard he hurriedly went straight to Ronin's second-in-command Finn who was still in deep conversation with the rest of the officers. They all stopped what they were doing when Nod interrupted them.

"Finn! Finn!" Nod cried as he finally approached him. Finn raised his hand as a gesture to the guards who ran after him that they can leave him alone. The guards stopped, stood in attention, muttered under their breath and exited, returning to their stations.

"Where's Ronin?" Finn asked, his senses instantly alerted.

Catching his breath, Nod gave him the wet parchment with Ronin's lapel pin clipped to it. Finn took it in his hands, and like Ronin did, immediately shone a lamp to it. Finn gasped as the rest of the officers understood what the parchment told them.

Laying the parchment over the military map sprawled on the table, Finn took out a compass and a protractor and pointed out particular spots, marking them as he glided the instruments over the parchment.

Finn immediately went to tactical mode reeling numbers off the map: "SP 76008975. Destination point 24. 76139077." Looking up to face the rest of the officers, he pointed at the mark Ronin left on the parchment with his lapel pin. Finn knew from past underground missions that the General only uses his pin for meeting points. It was something unspoken between the three of them, Nod's father, himself and Ronin. Looking at the lapel pin, he frowned then carried on: "We are to rendezvous at north thirty degrees, fourteen tack 537 west eighty eight degrees, 18 tack 372."

"I know that point from area reconnaissance. The only way there is through this hilly passage," one of the officers commented, tracing a trail leading to it on the map. "This does not provide us much cover. We will be vulnerable to attack."

"Nor have we got much time. Has the General gone?" An officer impatiently directed the question to Nod.

"Yes, Sir." Nod replied, "He left in haste."

"This could well be a trap." A cautious voice spoke up.

"Yes, it may well be," Finn replied, "But knowing Ronin, he would have gone nonetheless."

"It's possible he could be a degree or two out..."one of the more senior officers interposed.

"Whether he is or he isn't, it is clear he was on to something." Finn sighed. Taking a deep breath, he put a hand on Nod's shoulder and said: "You did good, Nod. You will certainly be Ronin's star pupil one day."

Before Nod can say anything, Finn turned to the rest of the officers and assumed command: "Gentlemen, this terrain is mountainous and harsh. We are fighting not only Igneo's armies in their stronghold, but adverse weather. I cannot say that our chances are good. We are walking right into enemy territory. We may not survive. But we haven't got much choice either. We all know that without the Queen, we are already doomed anyway. We leave tonight."

The officers all stood in attention.

Finn addressed each of the officers in turn while pointing to various strategic points on the map: "Merek, Athalos, take your men to the eastern borders. Carac, Sadon, position your men to the west flank. Tybalt, Brom, assemble with Tarek from the North. You know what to do. Ulric, Rowan, hold the southern frontiers."

Finally, turning to the last two officers, Finn said: "Frendel and Hadrian, keep our remaining armies here. Occupy the Red forces already at our door. I shall take only a small contingent of our Special Forces to Ronin's rendezvous point. If we keep the battle away from this point we could possibly distract Igneo's armies just long enough to give us a slim chance of getting him and our Queen back. Now move! May the Life of the Forest be with us all."

Finn took the parchment with Ronin's lapel pin and pocketed it under his chest armour.

The men clicked their heels and held their right fists across to their chests in the customary Leafmen salute. They all knew what they were up against. As they dispersed, and while Finn was rolling up the map, Nod looked up to him.

"Ronin told me to stay close to you."

"Son, you will not be safe where I am going. I am sending you back to Moonhaven under guard."

"But-"

"No but's. You are to stay in Moonhaven. Understood?"

Nod scowled as he followed Finn out of the cave, picking up the wrap he took off earlier.

Once out, Finn whistled for his hummingbird. Turning to Nod, he said: "Here's your ride, Nod. Use my bird. Now back to Moonhaven with you." He commanded the two guards stationed outside the cave: "You two – escort young Nod here. Don't let him out of your sight. Keep him safe."

With that, he left Nod with his guards. As the guards called to their own hummingbirds Nod reluctantly sat astride Finn's bird. He looked to the direction Finn went and as he flew away, he saw Finn assemble the men he has chosen for this dangerous mission of retrieving both the General and their Queen.

On the way to Moonhaven, Nod refused to believe that he wouldn't be of much use to Finn let alone to Ronin. _Why couldn't I help the Queen too? I can't believe I'm following orders from Finn now! Ronin did say to stay close to him, didn't he? Well, didn't he?_

Nod looked at the two guards escorting him back to Moonhaven. He has built a reputation of being unruly and disobedient at times. After all, wasn't he his father's son? He was never afraid of Ronin either even if he tells him off for stepping out of line. _I'm doing my best to look out for you_. Ronin told him this once before. Well, isn't it his turn to look out for him too? _Besides I am going to become a Leafman just like my father and Ronin. Might as well start training now._

With this thought, he looked ahead. They are not too far now from Moonhaven and he knows this area like the back of his hand. Unbeknown to Ronin, he has flown before and knew all the ins and outs to the place. Edging his bird to fly faster, he went straight to a sharp hairpin bend then rounded a corner he knew only too well. He dived headlong towards a hidden canopy which literally obscured him but also led him back to the surrounding Forest away from Moonhaven.

The guards were taken by surprise. Calling out to him, they tried desperately to follow where Nod went flying to the bend not realizing how sharp it was. It threw them off course and made them veer sideways as they had to compensate maneuvering an unknown bend. In that split second, they lost sight of their charge. By the time they reached the hidden canopy, they completely lost him as Nod has already disappeared out of their view and was well hidden in the darkness miles away from them.

Successfully shaking off his escorts, Nod doubled back and returned to the outskirts of Moonhaven where he last saw Finn and his men.

Finn and his Special Forces had to drop down from a height to the hilly passage leading up to the rendezvous point. They flew as far as their hummingbirds can go but then to avoid being spotted as well as evade capture, they will have to continue their journey on foot. Finn was acutely aware that it is only a matter of time before Igneo's armies will be upon them. Wearing camouflage ensuring that they blended to the background they had to move with precision and silence. Scouts were sent two at a time to go ahead to scour the area and signal back if the pathway is clear for the rest of the men to go forward. It was a difficult, grueling and time-consuming operation, made worse by plainly no light and unfavourable weather that impeded their progress. Yet they took advantage of this as they were literally almost invisible to Igneo's soldiers. They have been trained in worse conditions as well as simulations to carry out military operations such as this. So far they have managed to get to this stage without being seen.

Boulders coated the narrow passageway as mud lined its floors making it slippery and arduous to walk on but the men had just the tools to inch their way onwards. Then out of the blue a rustling crunching sound was heard which made the men instantly stop and right away crouch low to the ground. A small shadowy figure appeared just before them. Without warning one of the nearest burly Leafman wrestled the figure to the ground. The figure cried out in pain: "Wait! Stop! It's me, Nod!"

"Nod?" The Leafman recognized the boy. He spat to the ground and swore. Angrily he said: "I could have killed you! Damn it!"

Finn immediately went to the front of his men and peered at the boy being held by the burly Leafman.

"What the –" Finn began, then ordered the Leafman still holding him down: "Drake, let go of him now."

Drake released the boy still glowering at him as though he was nothing but an irritating nuisance he'd rather do without.

"Nod, what are you doing here? Haven't I sent you off to Moonhaven with guards?" Finn was absolutely astounded to see him.

"I wanted to help. Besides, I was only doing as I was told. Ronin told me to stay close to you." Nod was almost yelling as he thought he could barely be heard in the wind and rain.

"Shhh, keep your voice down!" Finn placed his index finger in his mouth gesturing him to keep silent.

"He meant that in the figurative sense!" Finn continued, furiously responding to Nod and desperately trying to keep his voice down too. He muttered the uncharacteristic swearing this time. Heatedly he whispered to the boy: "Nod, you've put not only yourself in danger but all of us! Didn't you ever think your actions could put any of us in jeopardy? Do you only think of yourself? Haven't you ever been taught to think of others?"

Nod remained quiet. No, he must admit, he did not think of it that way.

Finn gave the signal to his men to hold their positions. Quickly cutting off a piece of his uniform, he made a spare waterproof headgear and hastily covered Nod's head with it. Gathering mud, he rubbed the boy's cheeks with it. If he has to go with them, then he might as well look the part. "Now you are look like one of us."

The rest of the men snorted. One of them remarked in gruff undertones: "Sir, he is a liability. This mission would be compromised!"

Finn sighed. Slumping down on the muddy ground, he shook his head. His men are right. _He's a young inexperienced fool_. How on earth did Nod follow them unseen, let alone get as far on the passageway in darkness and rain, as he and his men did who are professional trained soldiers, he will never know. In fact, he thought to himself, he'd rather not know. If they do get out of this alive, he will leave that to Nod to answer to Ronin. Heaven knows, he has already done his part to keep him safe. Yet the boy is stubborn and cannot be controlled. _His father has a lot to answer_ _for_, Finn thought. Shaking his head again, he looked at Nod once more, this time in amazement. _He has shown no fear, just rushes headlong into trouble. And he made it here miraculously alive I might add without any prior training! He has the markings of a typical Leafman_ _recruit_. _Heaven help me, I hope I don't ever get to_ _be his instructor_!

Finn had to think quickly. Losing his cool now and getting mad at the boy will only slow them down. They have wasted enough time already staying where they were. There will be plenty of time for punishment and recriminations later. _That is_, and he reminded himself again, _if they do get out of_ _this in one piece_. Right now, he has to focus on the job at hand. Giving the signal to his men to forge ahead, he turned to Nod with exasperation and emphasizing every word: "Well you better DO stay close to me this time, soldier! That is an order, is that clear?"

Nod looked into his eyes: "Yes, sir!"

~ TO BE CONTINUED~


	9. Chapter 9 Prince Bellum

**_{Author's note: In this chapter, General Ronin's lack of clothing has been because he had to use most of it as bandages to sustain the severe bleeding he had the night before and the rest was made as bedding for his Queen to keep her warm, and to try to revive her somehow. Please read chapter 7 to understand what happened. Also, keeping the General's trunk exposed allows the author to draw attention to what happened to his side torso after the villain Prince Bellum damaged it in Chapter 6 - it allows me to draw out how evil the Prince really is - that he is prepared to destroy and kill by threatening Ronin that "he'd do a better job next time." It adds a more heated conversation between two opponents. The shin guards were better worn on the General as there were no where else to put them in his hummingbird since it was already laden with two riders - himself and the Queen. His shin guards also contained hidden smaller weapons that would be useful and accessible at a moments notice so he's better off wearing them. Also note ***spoiler alert*** that the Queen ultimately saves everyone at the end of the day but that will happen in the next chapter_**}

~oOo~

Ronin scanned the rendezvous point. It was quiet, way too quiet except for far away distant noises his ears could barely ascertain. He looked up. His eyes squinted from the rays of the sun bearing down on him.

Ever since Queen Tara has awakened, the Forest around her has blossomed to vivid life. The very cove they spent the night before was initially barren and dismal. Now it was literally covered in green leaves, soft moss and fresh grass. Tiny little flowers sprung up here and there, opening their petals to her as though stretching out to the sun for the first time. Bees were buzzing. Various types of insects were scurrying around scrambling to get about their own business as though coming alive for the first time. Colourful butterflies provided a fly-past as soon as they spotted the Queen. Creatures large and small either came in for a fleeting visit to pay homage to the Queen of the Forest as they went their merry way or carried on with the important matters of living and surviving. Nature around her has burst into a myriad of colours. The mountains itself looked as though they had lovely blue hues to green overtones painted on them. There was beauty and life everywhere, especially in places with close proximity to the Queen.

Ronin's own hummingbird appeared well rested, chirping away as it was well fed and watered. It was ready to go on flight. Ronin checked and adjusted its saddle. It was getting urgent now that they must get to the rendezvous point sooner rather than later for knowing his second-in-command Finn, he would have left that every night he had the parchment delivered into his hand. He already knew Finn would utilize the Special Forces because that is exactly what he would have done. He estimated that they should have reached their meeting point by now and were waiting for their arrival. That is if snipers have not captured them first. He shook the thought off his head. He preferred not to think about that for now.

The weather improved, in fact far too much to Ronin's liking. Despite being relieved and pleased that the storms have abated, having this much bright sunlight also meant there wasn't enough cover either for both of them. He feared for the Queen's safety. They are still in enemy territory. And the Queen's presence affecting their immediate surroundings meant that they would soon be attracting unwanted attention.

Reaching the rendezvous point was too easy. It did not take long to find it in the full glare of the sun and the trees moving their branches and leaves away from their path as though seemingly making way for both of them as they flew past. And everywhere all native flora and fauna bowed to the Queen, the Life of the Forest.

Ronin turned to his beloved Queen Tara.

"Your Majesty, any chance you can create some cloud?"

Queen Tara laughed lightly and smiled. Her laughter was music to his ears and he felt his heart melting there and then as he looked at her intently. The Queen lovingly responded: "Ronin, my powers do not work that way. It comes from feelings. I have to feel it from the sky, from the ground, from all of us. I can't explain it really. Right now, I'm feeling incredible and what I feel from you is that…is that you're…you're-"

Queen Tara could not finish her sentence as her General Ronin leaned forward, tilted his head and planted a wild passionate kiss on her lips one more time. Queen Tara readily accepted the glorious onslaught of his lips, holding on to him tightly while allowing her senses to break free from its inhibitions and soak up the zeal of unrestrained pleasure burning within her.

The sun shone even brighter than before.

Breaking free of their contact, Ronin gave her one of his sweetest smiles. He supported her firmly as she leaned her regal head on his uncovered beefy chest while he skillfully guided his hummingbird to its destination. They flew in comfortable silence during the journey as both felt so satiated with the wonderful memories they created the night before.

On reaching the rendezvous point however, Ronin swiftly felt something was amiss. The bright sun could not block the sudden hint of darkness that lingered in the atmosphere when they reached this point. Not taking any chances, his protective senses went into overdrive. He needed to keep the Queen very much alive and safe. He can't bear to lose her a second time or ever for that matter. Finding a cleft among the mountain crags, he flew towards it leaving the Queen on his hummingbird and giving her the reins to hold.

"Your Majesty, please stay here. I need to check this." Queen Tara silently nodded, concern etched on her face. She covered his hands with hers briefly, her eyes telling him wordlessly that she loves him so very dearly before he took off on foot.

Ronin followed what looked like a hiking trail leading up to a summit on a mountain. As he neared the top, the land leveled out like a plateau that stretched for miles on end with peaks and ridges breaking up the monotony. A southeasterly wind blew, sending what appeared like a large white tablecloth of cloud that poured over the top obscuring almost the views ahead. Instantly, Ronin was on high alert, his ears picking up faint sounds of the mountain's endemic species and his eyes taking stock of the impressive range of indigenous flora dotting the mountaintop. He drew his sword.

As the cloud cleared, leaving in its wake a faded mist, the impressive and imposing stature of Prince Bellum materialized in a full suit of armour, the emblem of the Igneo's flames emblazoned on his front chest piece. His red cape billowed in the wind. He took off his helmet. One side of the once handsome face had third degree burns of which parts of his skin appeared blotchy and reddened and the rest heavily charred. He has indeed survived the burning inferno he brought upon himself in the cavern. Looking at his disfigured face, Ronin deduced that the Prince may hold the magic of the Fire in his hand but that does not mean that he is impervious to its consequences. He then surmised: _Looks like he can burn just like the rest of us_.

Prince Bellum's chilling voice pervaded the air, cutting through its stillness like a knife.

"Welcome again, General Ronin. We meet once more."

Prince Bellum was amused at the General's meager attire despite his visibly well toned and god-like physique.

He had to remind himself that still the General stands a very physically powerful opponent, with extraordinary biceps and tough arms, one of which yielded a sword, ready to strike. Muscular pectorals and ripped abdominal muscles were on display. His combat trousers appeared more like shorts with well defined robust quadriceps ending in shin guards.

The Prince sneered: "I see I come far more protected than you are."

Ronin kept quiet, his eyes penetrating and his unwavering stance ready for anything.

The Prince's head lent to one side, smiling broadly as he saw the large scar that lined Ronin's side torso: "My marking suits you, Ronin. Maybe it is time I try to make more of those. Next time, the cuts ought to be deeper and more permanent."

"You can go to hell Bellum!" General Ronin finally spoke. He was clearly not in the mood for games nor did he care for his threats.

The Prince smiled, ignoring his comment. "See over there?" he pointed to his huge army gathered in one of the nearby ridges rising from the plateau they stood on. "Anything happens to me, General and you shall bear the wrath of my army! Do not underestimate my soldiers!"

His unwavering arrogance was even more blatant as he continued: "I've studied the way your Leafmen fight. I made sure my people were just as skilled if not better than your men, General. And they are proving much better indeed."

The Prince walked closer to him. Ronin stood his ground but raised his sword in front of him, holding it steady with both hands while he glared at the Prince.

"I see you come alone…." The Prince looked away as though in the distance, not afraid that Ronin could have easily ignored his warning and struck anyway.

"Who says I'm alone?"

"Ah, but you see, this is where the problem lies. You do come alone."

The Prince snapped his fingers. Two large lizards looking like bearded dragons moved forward with their forked tongues tasting the air as their large feet created prints along the ground. Their long tails created as swooshing sound as though lazily sweeping the ground. They were saddled with a rider on each one. Tied to each of their bodice were two large pieces of leather rope harnessed on either side which dragged cages at the ends of their tails.

Inside each cage were the Leafmen Special Forces crammed tightly together. Their faces looked like they were badly beaten and bruised. Ronin spotted Finn. He was the most brutally beaten of his men. His eyes travelled from the men in cages to the huge army standing along the ridge nearby. He knew it was sheer numbers that finally brought his men down.

Ronin snarled with immense anger and instantly leapt at the Prince but the Prince promptly reacted. Side stepping Ronin, the Prince immediately summoned fire from his hand. Aiming at the ground, he built a ring of fire around Ronin stopping him in his tracks.

The Prince shook his head mocking him: "Tsk! Tsk! Temper, temper, my dear General…"

He looked away from Ronin and admired the flames in his hand, allowing it to subside.

Ronin's thoughts were running furiously. _How did they get caught? How was their cover blown?_ He gave a transitory look in their direction once more. The Prince did not miss this.

"Ahhh…you must be wondering how they got found out? The Leafmen, Protectors of the Forest, sworn bodyguards of the Queen….what a joke!"

The Prince was clearly enjoying poking fun at the General. He knew he has won. He clearly could not see how Ronin can ever defeat him. As far as he is concerned, all the aces were up his sleeve and Ronin had none.

The Prince clicked his fingers again. This time, a strapping hulk of an Igneo warrior appeared beside the Prince, carrying what looked like to be a small wriggling body in a sack. Moans and groans were heard from the sack.

"You see, there was this little thing who flew past without any camouflage or any cover. So easily spotted by my snipers. Of course they did not know of the others, they were very well hidden…" The Prince pointed to the Leafmen in the cages. "But we really do have to thank this little one who led us straight to them! It was pure luck, or just maybe my snipers were just too sharp for this little thing to notice!"

The Prince clicked his fingers again, and Igneo's warrior-hulk emptied the sack, dropping the wriggling body of Nod to the ground. He was gagged and tied up tightly.

Ronin had to stifle a cry. His chest heaved with uncontrollable fury. Something similar to fatherly instincts kicked in. He would show no mercy to anyone who dared harm his boy!

Nod was in tears. His eyes were full of fear and sorrow as he looked at Ronin. It was clear he had no idea then that his recklessness has led to the demise of the Leafmen. He looked down. He's really bitterly regretting that now.

The Prince once again did not miss this subtle exchange. He looked to the boy then again at Ronin.

Grabbing the boy by the hair, he jeered: "So you do know this boy, Ronin, don't you?" He twisted his head so that Nod was looking at the Prince instead. "What is Ronin to you, boy? Is he your uncle perhaps? Or maybe your father? No matter, you will die soon anyway." He threw the boy back to the ground.

Ronin could not stand it any longer.

"Let him go, Bellum, let him go and my men! You can have me instead." Ronin was willing to bargain anything for their freedom even if it meant giving his own life.

The Prince laughed.

"You? Why would I want you, Ronin? I'd much rather kill you, this boy and your men. You are not of much use to me. Then I shall come after your Queen. I will subdue her again. She was so easily taken last time….."

With an enraged howl, Ronin leapt into the air and was about to come down with a crashing force on the Prince when Igneo's warrior-hulk stood in the way and blocked him. A furious skirmish followed as the burly opponent charged unrelentlessly with Ronin using acrobatic stunts to maim and disorient him. Finally, Ronin somersaulted up in the air one more time providing a perfect back kick to his opponent, propelling him face down to the ring of fire that the Prince created. Bursting into flames the opponent bawled. He twisted and turned heading straight at Ronin. With an almighty roar, Ronin twirled up in the air once more, holding his sword with both hands and successfully slicing his opponent's head off his shoulders sending it rolling to the Prince's feet.

The Prince was momentarily stunned. Jaws dropped among his army watching the spectacle as no one has ever beaten Igneo's warrior-hulk before.

Ronin was in full force once again, charging as though he had the might of thousands of men. Quick as a flash the Prince moved to one side and was about to draw out his own sword. But Ronin did not give him much time. He hurled his sword with such force that it swirled into the air and headed straight to the Prince's sword, dislodging it and knocking it off his hand.

In a flash, Ronin moved in swiftly giving the Prince a mighty right hook, his fist meeting with the Prince's left cheek, causing him to stagger backwards. Ronin did not let up as he gave him a vicious left jab to the nose then another crushing right to the face again followed by a fierce upper cut aimed at his jaw. He was about to deliver the knock-out punch when the Prince rolled to his side and accidentally landed next to where Nod laid. He turned to Nod, grabbed him by the trunk and produced a dagger to his neck. Panting with blood gushing through the side of his mouth, the Prince said: "Give up or he'll die."

Ronin angrily glowered at him, slowly putting his arms to his sides and curling his hands into fists.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	10. Chapter 10 Final Resolution

Prince Bellum sneered.

He now believes with absolute certainty that there is a link between the boy he took as hostage to the way Ronin reacts towards him. The boy irrefutably means a lot to him, just as much as the Queen of the Forest. And yet there was no similarities between the two – Ronin is a well built tall muscular man compared to the scrawny lad whose features differed from him entirely. _A step-father maybe? An appointed guardian?_ The Prince can only guess. _There is definitely something more to this, _he thought. Whatever it is, using him as hostage was all the leverage he needed. He had the boy's back right against his chest with both of them facing Ronin. He tightened his grip on the boy's waist. The dagger was starting to cut under his chin. Nod stopped struggling. He was getting exhausted. Tears trickled down the sides of his cheeks. He was terrified too.

Ronin glanced at Nod, his heart pumping so much it was strengthening every sinew, every muscle and every bone in his body. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to him. Keeping his eyes on Nod, he willed him to look up at him. _Hang in there, son, hang in there_. Ronin prayed silently. _Just trust me on this one. _Nod kept his body still. He gradually raised his eyes as though compelled to return Ronin's stare. An unspoken bond passed between them. Ronin told him something with his eyes. Suddenly fear left him. Renewed courage was returning. _I can do this_, his eyes reassured Ronin. Getting the response he needed from Nod, he replied without uttering a word. _That's the spirit._

Ronin returned his attention to the Prince once more. He has never hated anyone this much before. The Prince is certainly up there on his hit list with Mandrake and the Boggans. But regardless of this, there was something else that Ronin felt at the same time. Overwhelming pity.

"What's wrong, Bellum," Ronin snarled standing to his full commanding height almost feeling sorry for the Prince: "You hide behind a boy and not face me?"

At that precise moment, despite being bound, Nod made use of the Prince's arm on his waist to support his upper trunk. He then tilted his hips forward and with as much strength as he can garner, he bent his knees then swung his legs backwards with such force that both his feet landed on the Prince's knee denting the steel guard against his kneecap, causing him to yelp in pain and drop him to the ground.

The blade at his throat simply nicked at his chin. The Prince was distracted. His concentration now hinges on the pain shooting up from his knee.

Ronin wasted not a second longer and literally hurled himself at the Prince, knocking him down to the ground. He was determined to finish him off once and for all.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, an almighty deafening roar was heard from the distance. Igneo's army stationed at the ridge nearby rose up in arms. They scrambled over the ridge, ran across the plateau, ready to come to the aid of their Prince.

Ronin was one man against hundreds. Yet he was undeterred. He continued pummeling at Bellum. His mind could only think of one thing: _he will pay for what he did to my men, to Finn, to Nod and my Queen._

The swarm of soldiers stampeded towards Ronin, their thunderous yell echoing against the plateau. They were closing in on him who remained oblivious to their approaching presence.

"ENOUGH!"

The earth trembled. Land shattered as gigantic vines and gargantuan roots that laid dormant for years suddenly sprung to life, shooting out from the ground in droves. They pushed up against boulders and anything in their way as they whipped out from the soil. Mimicking a huge tidal wave, they threw Igneo's warriors away from Ronin's location as though shoving them to one side.

The soldiers, bewildered and scattered, jostled to get back on their feet. But they dared not move from where they were. They turned their faces to where the command came from.

Ronin growled, reluctantly letting go of the Prince from his grasp.

The regal Queen Tara emerged ethereal and floating in the air towards them.

Her long dark hair was loose around her shoulders with flowing strands drifting and waving along with the wind. Her slender arms were bare having torn her sleeves previously exposing more of her exquisite exotic skin. Her bodice made of flower stem coverings felt very much as though it was part of the mountaintop she landed on and her lengthy white iris-petal gown swirled softly in the breeze, contrasting heavily against the brown earth.

Everyone stared at her. In the stillness of that moment, they all stopped and thought they saw an angel descend upon them.

The Queen waved her hand. The vines and roots holding back Igneo's soldiers crawled back into the ground beneath them and the land knitted itself to how it was before. The soldiers dropped to their knees and bowed low to the Queen.

With another wave of her hand, the ring of fire diminished, hissing into the air as it evaporated like thinly veiled smoke.

Ronin was already on one knee: "Your Majesty…" He looked at her with trepidation and worry. The Prince struggled to get to his feet.

"Your Highness," The Queen said with authority as she neared him: "Let the boy go. Let my Leafmen go. After all, it is me you wanted, isn't it? Enough bloodshed has been spilled on my account. There is no need to add any more."

Prince Bellum could not believe what he was hearing. The Queen of the Forest, with powers he could not fathom, is standing right here giving herself up just like that. Queen Tara remained resolute, with her chin held high, looking at the battered and bruised Prince still trying to steady himself from all the knocks he sustained from Ronin.

He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth with the back of his hand and stretched his neck backwards and forwards creating rasping creaks as though setting his neck bones back in place. He looked at his soldiers already on their knees. He could just give the signal. He can still win this.

The Prince eyed the Queen suspiciously. "You are willing to come with me? You are willing to serve me?"

"I am willing to come with you, only if you let the boy and all my Leafmen go unharmed."

"Your Majesty!" Ronin got back to his feet. He was horror-struck. _What is his Queen thinking?_ He felt his heart descend into the ground and shatter into a million tiny little fragments. He desperately searched her face. The pain in his eyes was plain to see.

Queen Tara gravely looked at him. She glided towards him and gently cupped his face looking at him tenderly with eyes that told him how much she loved him. She turned again to the Prince. "I am saying this one more time, Your Highness, let the boy go, and all my Leafmen. Your army is to leave them alone."

Igneo's soldiers did not hesitate for a moment. They did not wait for their Prince to give the order. They simply put their swords back in their sheaths and backed away.

The Prince was astonished. Already the Queen has earned their loyalty.

With obvious indifference, the Prince gave the signal to the riders on the lizards to let the Leafmen go. The riders nodded, hopped off their lizards and undid the lock to the cages. The Leafmen stumbled out one by one, unable to stand up. As soon as the cages were emptied, the riders went back on their lizards and guided their rides away from sight, dragging the empty cages along with them.

Ronin went straight to Nod. Taking a small dagger hidden from his shin guard he proceeded to cut off the bonds that tied the boy. As soon as he was free, he threw his arms around his waist as Ronin hugged him fiercely. Words could not express how relieved he felt to have Nod alive.

The boy looked at Queen Tara. She was smiling at him as she gently caressed the side of his cheek allowing again her healing powers to mend those parts within him that was hurt. Nod instantly felt very much alive and invigorated. He kissed the back of her hand while the Queen kissed the top of his head.

In a distance, the freed Leafmen gradually made their way towards Ronin and Nod one by one.

"A bargain's a bargain, Your Majesty," said the Prince as he held Queen Tara's elbow leading her away from Ronin and Nod who were now joined by Finn and the rest of the freed Leafmen.

"No, net yet." The Queen answered, raising her hands in the air. White light left her fingers, spun giddily into the atmosphere and softly surrounded her Leafmen starting with Finn, repairing what were once battered and broken. Restored to good health once more, her Leafmen dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

She smiled to them and curtsied, knowing in all humility how much her Leafmen would stake their lives for her. She turned to face Prince Bellum and finally allowed herself to be led away by him.

Ronin, Nod, Finn and the Leafmen simply stared at her retreating back and felt nothing but immense sadness. They all felt that their world will never be the same again if their Queen leaves them. Ronin most of all sensed an inexplicable empty void. He shut his eyes. Emotional hurt was shaking him to his core and this time there was nothing he can do about it.

Prince Bellum however cannot let go of the impatient control raging within him, eating away at him and twisting his whole being.

The Prince could not allow Ronin and his men to get away that easy. For as long as these Leafmen and especially Ronin are alive, they will permanently be a thorn on his side, a thorn he would rather crush now rather than wait for another time. He may not have this opportunity again. Besides, he always gets what he wants, doesn't he? _Always._ And right now, he's got all of them exactly where he wants them to be. He also knew that Ronin will never truly let go of his Queen. There will be no way he would just allow the Queen to stay with him undisturbed let alone subservient to him. _Oh, he will return all right._ The Prince was very sure about this. _And I really do not wish to see him ever again_.

The time to destroy him once and for all is now. He has the Queen. He can always use the potion on her once more, this time to really make her do as he wanted. There was no need for the rest. Apart from this, he can make a great example of Ronin if he dies now. Every Leafman would be under his control if this one General is out of the way, including his second-in-command Finn.

Just as he destroyed his servant Asmodeus when he found out that he helped the General and the Queen escape as well as the betrayer Lady Leafman Reena, he can do the same damage to the very enemies he could never allow to live not even for another day.

No, he simply will not allow this chance to slip by. They all die now.

The Prince slyly looked sideways. He caught sight of Ronin. He looked so heart-broken. His head was bent down, his whole body frozen looking as if life held no meaning. For once, the great General was completely unaware. _So this is his weakness. The Queen Tara herself. Now's the time to strike back when he is indeed at his lowest_. The Prince smirked with glee.

Without any warning, he summoned all the power of the Fire residing within him. He turned around and with tremendous force created a vast massive ball of Fire from his hand which crackled and boomed with flames undulating like snakes and threw it with incredible speed towards the unsuspecting Ronin and all those standing next to him.

As though in slow motion, the Queen also looked back and cried with all her might: "Look out!" Her eyes were wide and full with terror and shock. Her intense feelings of impending doom burst forth powers greater than that of the Prince, rendering the earth, the sun and the wind to heed her warning call and respond immediately. The mountain itself instantly came alive. The humongous vines and roots that have since retreated sprouted out again this time with even greater speed, creating a wall protecting all in the line of the hurtling fire. Out from nowhere, the howling wind redirected the ball of fire away, distracting it briefly from where it was initially intended. Ronin instinctively covered Nod with his arms and back as he and his men tried to keep their footing firmly on the shaking ground.

Jagged razor-sharp rocks broke free from the earth, one of which pushed the unprepared Prince with intense energy that he was flung out and away from the mountaintop. He fleetingly disappeared into the heavens above reappearing again to land on one of their sharp edges impaling him to his death.

"No….no…" Queen Tara did not want this to happen.

She dropped to her knees and sobbed when she saw the body of the Prince. The earth trembled along with her. As though ashamed, the sun hid behind clouds that started to gather and rain dropped once more from the skies, obliterating any more flames and fires still burning. As her feelings subsided so too did the vines and roots. The mountaintop returned to its natural state. But the Queen remained in tears. She did not wish death to occur for she holds the Life force that heals, gives and sustains all life. She felt responsible even if part of her knew that the Prince did not abide by the hidden laws of Life, that whatever he puts out there comes back to him tenfold. The fact that he wished death on others meant that it is exactly what he gets in return. He brought this evil upon himself.

The Queen can heal. She can breathe Life into the Forest but she cannot bring him back from the dead.

Ronin, Nod, Finn and his men rushed immediately to her side. Even Igneo's soldiers gathered around her and the dead Prince. They all stood in silence.

Queen Tara gently put her hand on the Prince's chest. "Rest now, Your Highness, may your soul find that peace that has eluded you in your thirst for power and control." With that, the Prince's body turned to ashes and the wind blew all of it away.

Ronin helped his Queen back to her feet and embraced her tightly. He simply could not bear the thought of not having her beside him. The Queen in return clung to her General needing the security he gives in abundance to steady herself. Nod and Finn smiled broadly as they saw them together.

The rain ceased once more and the sun came out from hiding. Both Leafmen and Igneo's soldiers looked at each other. There was no need for words. They all understood that from here on in there is only one sovereign that rules them all - Queen Tara, the Life of the Forest.

So when all is said and done, Prince Bellum finally did get his wish, that of uniting his kingdom with Moonhaven.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

General Ronin was hopeful that Queen Tara would find who she was looking for in such a desolate place in the far reaches of the mountains of Igneo.

For months now the Queen has been so very busy rebuilding and undoing a lot of the many rules and regulations the former ruler, Prince Bellum has set up in his Kingdom. Igneo's soldiers have since been assimilated into the Leafmen army with Queen Tara ensuring that they were given the free choice to be part of it. Almost all agreed with a few preferring to return back to being farmers in the mountains which the Queen was only too happy for them to do so.

She also ensured there was open trade between Moonhaven and Igneo and that there were no longer any restrictions and barriers between the two kingdoms. Citizens were free to come and go as they please and both kingdoms grew rich because of this.

However, the one law that the Queen immediately repelled was the forced conscription of Igneo's first-borns whether male or female into the military which Prince Bellum has set up just after he took over the Kingdom from his father. This is one thing the Queen can never tolerate for she firmly believes in free and democratic rule and the individual's right to choose.

One such child that was forcibly conscripted into Igneo's Red Army was Asmodeus's first-born and only son Amer. Queen Tara felt she owed him a debt for helping the General and herself to escape Prince Bellum in the cavern where the Prince managed to burn half of his face. Asmodeus did all he can to stall the Prince for as long as possible so that the General and the Queen managed to make it to safety. It would also explain why they were not pursued so vigorously that night the General nearly lost his life and was saved just in time by the Queen.

It took not only her Council of Elders but herself quite some time to finally track down Amer.

As the Kingdom of Igneo is not only mountainous but spanning a thousand miles it was a monumental task to spread the word to the entire Kingdom that the Prince is dead and that the new ruler is none other but Queen Tara.

It has also equally taken that long for changes for the better to come into effect.

So now, landing in such an arid almost forsaken place, General Ronin made sure the Queen was well protected by bringing along at least a whole regiment with them. Of course Queen Tara protested and felt it was so unnecessary but the General was not taking any chances. She relented at last only because she really wanted to see Amer.

There was an old dilapidated building that appeared to be hastily constructed on the side of a hill, which appeared almost abandoned. It looked like it was heavily guarded at one point judging by the artillery and weapons left behind as though they were no longer needed. The General sent reconnaissance scouts ahead.

They returned with bad news.

"Sir, I don't think Her Majesty should go in there." One of them said.

"Why?"

"It is a place of decay and death, Sir."

Queen Tara said: "I was told this is the last place Amer was seen. I must see it for myself."

Before the General can say anything, the Queen instantly went inside the building.

She nearly felt sick with what she found. It brought tears to her eyes. It was a place of torture, where Prince Bellum would send any of his own people he thought were enemies of the state. There were skeletal remains of prisoners tied with chains and shackled to the walls.

"Ronin, "The Queen implored with tears in her eyes: "Take out the dead and give them a proper burial. They were people once. They need to be treated with respect even in death."

Ronin held her briefly and then signaled to his men to start taking out those who did not make it. The rest of the soldiers started to dig graves and build funeral pyres.

The Queen had to go out. She felt queasy. How could anyone like Prince Bellum treat his own people this way? To her it did not make any sense whatsoever.

Suddenly one of the guards yelled out. "Sir, Your Majesty! In here quick!"

They both hurried to where the guard was. On the ground a good distance away from the building was a hidden well. Weak moans were heard from it.

General Ronin called out to the soldiers nearby: "Hurry! Some rope!"

Before long a rope was anchored securely outside the well as Ronin clambered below. Two more men followed him.

Time slowly passed and finally the General and his men brought up a dirt-filled young man, still very much alive who had horrendous whip marks all over him. He was emaciated and dehydrated. Soldiers quickly brought blankets for him to lie on and water for him to drink.

Queen Tara knelt beside him. There was no mistaking who he was. He had his father's eyes. With visibly teary eyes, she touched the man's forehead. He was incredibly weak. Once more white light came out from her hands, travelling through the man's head and running through the length of his body. Soon the marks on his body cleared. Despite his thinness he felt renewed.

The Queen whispered: "Amer…."

Amer stared at her. He thought he was looking at an Angel. "Am I dead?"

The Queen smiled. A teardrop of hers fell to his face instantly rejuvenating him. "No, Amer, you are very much alive. Can you stand?"

Amer tried to get up. Gradually he felt strength returning. With the help of Ronin and another soldier, he got up on his feet. He has the stature of his father too.

"How did you know my name?"

"I am the Queen Tara…."

Amer's jaw dropped. He paused for awhile before speaking once more.

"The Life of the Forest, the Queen of Moonhaven? I thought…I thought….Oh, Your Majesty!" Amer tried to drop to his knee.

"No, no…please, there is no need…" The Queen tried to keep him standing.

Amer bent his head. Tears started in his eyes. He could not stop them.

The Queen held his hands compassionately. "Tell me what happened…"

"I did not wish to join the army. I was taken away from my father. My mother died when I was young and my father brought me up. He tried so hard to hide me from Prince Bellum. He worked for him so that he can make sure he knows where he is all the time and that way he would know when he sends the soldiers out to take all first-borns from families when they reach the age of 10. He tried so hard to hide me for many years but I got found out on my 18th birthday and have been in the army since. I really did not want to be there but I had to. I was thrown here when my father Asmodeus was killed by the Prince."

He winced at the memory. He did not wish to remember it. He thought it was a miracle too that he has survived this long before being rescued.

"I wanted to be a scholar. To read, to study. I was doing just that when I got found out but I kept up my studying while in the army. It was frowned upon so much." He bent his head, not letting the Queen know of all the years of bullying he had to endure.

But the Queen knew. She closed her eyes. If there is one thing she cannot do either, it is to undo the past. No one can do that, and neither can she, not even with all her powers. Having said this, her instincts tell her that Amer is a good man, much like his father. She also believes that perhaps because of what he went through and despite it, it has made him all the more strong. It would explain much of why he is still alive.

She walked towards the pyres lit by her soldiers to honour the dead. As she had been accompanied by so many soldiers, the building was cleared in no time of all those who died. Each one was given a proper burial, just as the Queen wanted.

She raised her hands in the air once more, and huge vines cascading alongside the building came alive and gathered around it, squashing it and forcing the whole building to come crashing down on itself.

She waved her hands one more time. The vines took the whole rubble down into the earth. In its place, fresh green grass grew carpeting the whole area as though the building never stood there in the first place.

What was once barren was now teeming with new life.

The Queen turned to Amer: "I cannot always be in Igneo, Amer, son of Asmodeus. My time is most spent regenerating the Forest and I am often either there or in Moonhaven. I need a Steward to look after Igneo in my absence and liaise with my Council of Elders."

General Ronin approached her and handed her a pendant on which hang the Moonhaven crescent symbol and the Queen's royal coat of arms. The Queen smiled, took the pendant off Ronin's outstretched hand and placed it around Amer's neck. "I hereby appoint you, Amer as Steward of Igneo. You are to lead our people in my absence."

"Your Majesty, I cannot….I do not know anything about being a Steward."

"I did not know anything about being a Queen when I was chosen, Amer. But I trust that you will know what to do. You have seen how Prince Bellum treated his people, so you know what not to do. Use what you have studied to do good, to help others. Teach our people well. I will of course be visiting you and Igneo often."

Amer did not know what to say. All he could do was kneel before Queen Tara.

Queen Tara continued: "And one more thing. Don't ever stop studying or learning. I shall expect a library built in Igneo's capital upon my return." She smiled so warmly Amer nearly burst into tears again. He could only hold on to Queen Tara's hands as he knelt before her.

General Ronin sounded the salute: "All hail, Amer, Steward of Igneo!"

All the soldiers stood in attention and followed suit: "Hail to Amer!"

And thus began a very peaceful and prosperous long reign in Igneo with a scholarly Steward at its realm and Queen Tara as its ruling monarch. Asmodeus would have been proud.

**_Author's note: This is really the end. I just wanted to tie some loose ends….hope you enjoyed my story. I would be most grateful for any reviews._**


End file.
